


Roommates

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, these two idiots don't know they're dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Set directly after season 2 with some liberties taken. Based off a tumblr post that suggested Lena lives at her office. When Kara finds out, she insists that Lena comes to live with her. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes AO3 is ridiculous

Lena never really thought she would miss having an apartment to go home to.

She spends so much time at L-Corp that an apartment would simply be an added cost, another thing for her already overworked brain to keep up with. Which is exactly why she hadn’t went apartment hunting on arrival to National City.

She originally only meant to stay in National City for a few weeks - to ensure that things were running smoothly at the new L-Corp branch before heading back to Metropolis. 

But then Kara had happened.

Kara with her sunny smiles and her unfaltering friendship. 

And somewhere between the brunches and late night donuts, Lena had decided to stay in National City. Because Metropolis may be her home city but she can never look at it the same, not since Kara. She had called Kara her only friend in National City, but really she had pushed any other friends she had away a long time ago.

It's easier that way, less disappointing. Better for them if they stay away from the Luthor name. 

It’s why she had left Jack. 

No need to taint his wondrous research with her name - it would damn him from the start. 

But Kara, Kara is different. 

Kara doesn’t care about her last name.

Kara is the best friend she doesn’t deserve. 

And so she had stayed - weeks had turned into months; and maybe she's a workaholic and maybe she has commitment issues; but the house hunt had never happened.

And now here she is, over a year later, living in her office.

Most of the time it doesn’t bother her. 

She works late anyway, having a bed the next room over is just common sense. 

It’s efficient, it saves time. 

But right now, she wants nothing more than to go home.

Only she doesn’t _have_ a home. 

She laughs mirthlessly.

National City’s richest CEO and she doesn’t even have a place to call home.

How fitting.

She briefly considers calling Kara up, asking to her to come over and keep her company; but then she remembers how much she has taken from the Kara today. Lena will be lucky if she even wants to remain friends. 

Sighing again, she rises to her feet, kicking off the high heels she’s been wearing since before dawn. She makes her way to the almost empty decanter, pouring a healthy splash of Scotch into her glass before moving to the windows behind her desk. 

The city has mostly returned to its pre-invasion state, Supergirl and the NCPD working late, putting out fires and rounding up any criminals that took advantage of the city’s distraction. Now everyone seems to be celebrating, and she can see fireworks in the distance. 

She wonders selfishly if Supergirl will grace her balcony tonight - she longs for a familiar face. 

But she’s sure the hero is busy, no doubt celebrating the victory with those she loves. 

It doesn’t feel like a victory to Lena. 

There’s no telling how many Daxamites were unable to make it off world in time, and she wonders how many of those were slaves to the royal family - attacking Earth against their own will. It makes her sick to think about it, and she takes a long draw of the amber liquid in her glass. 

She had saved Earth, but she had killed so many others. How did that make her better than any other Luthor?

She leans forward, letting her forehead thud against the glass - watching as her breath fogs up the window, blurring the streetlights below. 

It isn’t fair. 

Nothing is ever fair, but this seems less so than usual. 

Normally she doesn’t allow herself the self-indulgence of a pity party, but she thinks tonight is worthy of an exception. 

She hears the door open behind her and she jerks upright, heart pounding in her throat. She had forced Jess to go home long ago, and the night security should know better than to let anyone up so late. What a sick twist of fate it would be, to be attacked now - abandoned and alone - killed in her hour of sorrow, as she drinks away the realities of saving the world. 

She drains her glass. 

“Which one of them sent you?” She asks before turning slowly, ready to face whatever harsh death awaits her - concerned only with which one of her homicidal family members is trying to kill her this time.

Her bet is on Lilian, ready to take her down and claim full credit for the ‘heroic’ act of the day.

But instead of trained soldiers with guns, she finds herself face to face with Kara; her blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and her glasses barely masking her red-rimmed eyes.

“Which one of who sent me?”

“Oh, nothing,” Lena flushes. "just thought you were someone else.”

“Who were you expecting?”

“Honestly?” 

Kara nods.

“Hitmen. I just wasn’t sure who would have sent them, Lilian or Lex.”

“Lena.” The look Kara gives her is neither pity nor disbelief and she finds comfort in that. 

She doesn’t respond, only picks up the decanter once more. 

“Scotch?” She offers, gesturing to one of the other glasses and Kara nods slowly. 

She passes Kara a glass before raising her own in a silent toast. They move to the couch and settle on their usual sides before either of them speak. 

“This is disgusting, I really don’t see how you drink it.” 

She looks over to see her best friend studying her glass with a grimace, swirling the alcohol around and watching it like it’s about to suddenly combust. She can’t help but laugh.

“It’s an acquired taste to be sure.”

“Mmm,” Kara takes another sip, wincing as it goes down. “Thats . . . yeah, that’s nasty.”

Lena laughs again, and she wonders how she can feel so much lighter just having Kara in the same room.

“Can I let you in on a secret?”

“Does it involve how to make this not taste like I just inhaled the smoke from a three alarm fire?”

“I used to hate scotch. But it was sort of a staple at business meetings with Lionel. So I forced myself to sip it without making a face for so long that it finally grew on me. Drinking it makes me feel strong, like I’m conquering something.”

Kara tosses back the rest of the glass with a shudder.

“What if I’m tired of being strong?” 

She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Kara look so vulnerable and her heart clenches. 

“You don’t have to be.” She sets down her glass on the coffee table and reaches for Kara’s free hand.

“Don’t I?” 

Lena laces their fingers together, squeezing tightly.

“Not here, not with me."

There are tears in Kara’s eyes when she turns and her hand is a vice grip in Lena’s.

“Everyone else expects me to be strong and good and always have the answers, but you - you never make me feel like that.”

Kara shifts, and for a moment Lena’s afraid she’s getting up but instead she only sets her glass on the table next to Lena’s before relaxing into Lena’s side. 

Lena brings her arm around Kara’s shoulder, breathing in the comforting scent of coconut shampoo. This isn’t the first time they’ve sat like this, but usually it’s the other way around, with Kara consoling her. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers softly.

“It’s not your fault.” Kara sniffles.

“It kind of is. . .” She trails off, trying not to let herself think about the events of the past 24 hours - lest she be the one to start crying next. “I don’t know how much Supergirl told you . . . “

“Enough to know that you saved the world.”

“I was almost forced to marry your boyfriend, and then subsequently created a super weapon that banished him from Earth.”

“Supergirl is the one who set it off, if anyone is to blame, it’s her.”

“She didn’t have much of a choice.” Lena isn’t sure where the need to defend the super hero comes from, but it’s there, demanding to be heard. Somehow having Kara upset at her seems easier to bear than Kara being upset at Supergirl.

“She always chooses the greater good, well you know what, fuck the greater good.”

“Kara-“

“I know that it’s wrong, I know that they’re were people dying, I know she saved lives - I just -“ 

She feels Kara take a shuddering breath and she reaches up her other hand to cradle Kara’s cheek against her shoulder. 

“I just wish it didn’t hurt so bad. Everyone always leaves.”

Lena’s heart clenches at that, because she _understands_ , she does; so she says the words she knows Kara would say to her.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I know it’s not the same, but I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Promise?” The word is half strangled in a choked sob. 

“I promise.” 

She can feel Kara’s hands clench at her back and she can feel the hot tears soaking her blouse. She whispers nonsensical words of comfort as her fingers trace patterns on Kara’s back, toying with the strands of loose hair that have broken free of her ponytail. 

She isn’t sure how long they sit like that, but Kara eventually stops shaking and the tears begin to dry on Lena's shirt. 

Kara’s voice is small and quiet when she finally speaks.

“I got to see him, before he left.”

Lena doesn’t ask how, but she knows without a doubt Supergirl must have done something to facilitate it.

“He said I made him better.” Kara sounds almost as if she doesn’t believe it, and it makes Lena’s heart break when she realizes that she probably doesn’t.

“I personally think you make everyone you meet a little better for knowing you."

Kara laughs, a dark chuckle. 

"Tell that to my parents who died, or Kal that abandoned me, or Alex who's given up her whole life trying to protect me. And now Mon-el was forced to leave Earth because of me."

"Kara that wasn't-"

Kara pulls back from their embrace, looking at Lena with angry years streaming down her face. 

"Do you know, Lena? Do you know why the Daxamites decided to invade Earth?"

A hundred different reasons bubble on het tongue but she stays silent, shaking her head. 

"Because his mother hated me so much that she would rather invade an entire planet than let her son be with me. So tell me again how I make everyone's lives better. All the people that died, all the Daxamite slaves that were forced to fight because of me, how did I make their lives better?"

Lena loses herself in those angry blue eyes, desperate for words to tell Kara what a light she is; even when storm clouds darken the skies.

"Kara.” 

She reaches for the box of tissues on the table and passes one to Kara.

“People are who they are. We can’t change that. If someone wants to be evil, if Rhea wanted to use your relationship with her son to bring an invasion, if she wanted to use my desire to cure world hunger to facilitate bringing her army to Earth . . . That’s on her. It’s not on me, and it’s certainly not on you. You can’t control people, you can only control yourself and your intentions. And our intentions were good, Kara. So this isn’t on us, it’s on her.” Even as she says the words, she knows she’s saying them as much to herself as she is to Kara, desperately hoping that one day she’ll be able to forgive herself.

Kara is silent, and she doesn’t meet Lena’s eyes, swiping furiously at her face with the tissue. 

A long moment passes.

“I’m just so tired of my good intentions being twisted around. I’m so tired of people dying or getting hurt and feeling like it’s my fault.” Kara finally says, her entire body sagging with the confession.

“It’s not your fault.”

“But -“

“It’s not your fault.”

“I -“

“ _It’s not your fault._ ” Lena says it more sternly this time, hoping the words will sink in. 

Silence falls over them for a moment before Kara looks up at her with a soft smile. 

“Thank you for saying that. Even if it’s not true.”

Lena wishes she had some way of making Kara believe her, but she knows the self-deprecation that comes in times like this. 

“This whole situation is fucked.” 

Kara snorts; a sniffly, watery sound.

“Yeah. Although it could be worse I suppose.”

Lena hums noncommittally and Kara continues.

“You could be married to Mon-El and ruling over the new Daxamite colony formerly known as National City.” 

“Well, when you put at that way, getting drunk on my office couch after almost causing an alien species to go extinct doesn’t sound so bad after all.” She says wryly.

They sit in silence for a a few long moment, before Kara yawns deeply. She taps Kara’s hand.

“You need to rest, I know Snapper will have you out first thing in the morning getting quotes. In fact, stop by here first and I’ll give you my quote over cinnamon machiatos and a giant pile of sticky buns.” 

At first she thinks Kara is going to protest but then the other woman gives her a sad smile with just a hint of her usual sparkle twinkling in her eyes. 

“Okay, but only if you promise we can get extra icing on the sticky buns.”

Lena can’t help but chuckle at that, because it’s just such a Kara thing to say.

“Of course, just this once.”

The smile on Kara’s face should be her warning that extra icing will most certainly not be a one time thing. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Kara folds her into another hug and she lets herself take in the comfort, if only for a moment. Eventually Kara pulls back and makes to leave, only to hesitate when she spots something in the corner. 

“Is that the wedding dress?”

Lena follows her gaze to the red Daxamite wedding dress still crumpled on the floor from where she had peeled it off the moment she’d made to her office. 

She sighs.

“That would be it, unfortunately, it didn’t look much better on me than it does on the floor.”

A look she can’t quite place crosses over Kara’s face. 

Wistful almost.

“Oh, I doubt that.” The other woman says before she turns back to face Lena fully. “Have you not even slept since you got back?”

“There hasn’t really been time.” Lena chuckles darkly. “I was busy building a device that would effectively banish an entire alien species from the face of the Earth.”

“You were busy saving the world you mean.”

It always throws her off, just a little, Kara’s complete and unwavering belief in her. And now, for Kara to say that - even after all it’s cost her. 

“Some call it saving the world, some call it alien annihilation.”

Kara studies her, and for a moment she’s afraid her dark humor has crossed a line, but Kara only squares her shoulders.

“I’m only going home if you go home.”

“What?”

“You’ve been up just as long as I have, if not longer. If I need to go home and get some rest then so do you.”

Lena glances towards the ensuite door.

“I’ll go home, I promise.”

“Nope, not good enough.”

“Kara.”

“Lee.”

“I can’t just go home.”

“You can and you will. Your driver can drop you off and then me; come on.”

She doesn’t know how to argue with that. 

How does she tell her best friend that the only home she has in the city is attached to her office. 

“I- . . . I don’t really - I live here?”

“What do you mean you live here?”

“I just never bought an apartment when I moved from Metropolis. I didn’t think I would be here this long, and staying close to the office made sense.”

“Lena.” Kara sounds incredulous. “You live here?”

“Yes?”

“That . . . makes a lot of sense, actually.” Kara studies her for a moment. “But you need to get away, come home with me.”

“What?”

“Come home with me, you need to get away from here, I know you’ve been here all day - you deserve a break.”

“Kara, I’m fine staying here. I promise I’ll go to bed when you leave.”

“Not good enough.” Kara insists. 

“Kara, I’m fine.”

“Lee, you live in your office, which means you’re pretty much tied to work 24/7 and I know for a fact that you haven’t taken a vacation since you moved to National City. You say that I need a break, and I say that you need a break. Do you really want to be alone right now? Because I don’t. I had a horrible day and I could really use my best friend.”

Kara looks at her, red-rimmed eyes and pouty lips, and it she knows any resistance she tries to put up will be futile. Kara’s right, of course, she has no desire to spend the night alone after the day she’s had. She knows herself, and if she’s left alone she’ll only wallow in self-loathing misery. But . . .

“I don’t want to impose. . .”

“It’s not imposing if I invited you.”

“Just one night.” She finally acquiesces and Kara looks relieved.

As if she could ever say no.

“Thank you. I don’t think I can handle being alone right now.”

Lena’s heart breaks a little at the confession, wonders how often Kara feels that way and keeps it to herself. She doesn’t know everything about the other woman, but she knows enough to know that Kara hides a lot under that ‘Sunny Danvers’ smile. Knows that she doesn’t let people see her pain often. 

Maybe, right now, Kara needs her just as much as she needs Kara. 

“I’ll go pack a bag.” 

She rises from the couch, padding her way across her office and through the door to the ensuite. It’s minimalistic and modern, like her office; and she pulls out a designer weekend bag to start loading up. Her iPad, a charger, the book by her bed, a change of underwear -

“How did I never know this was back here?” Kara’s voice startles her and she looks up to see the other woman gazing around the room, hands tucked into the pocket of her sundress.

“It’s amazing what you miss when you don’t know to look.”

She can’t quite place the look that passes over Kara’s face.

“I suppose you’re right . . . Need any help?”

“If you could grab that maroon dress from the armoire?”

“This one?” Kara holds up the dress and Lena nods, taking it from her to fold gently into the bag - making a mental note to hang it up as soon as she gets to Kara’s. 

Kara’s voice follows her as she steps into the bathroom.

“This place feels like you.”

“Feels like me? How so?” She laughs, but she knows what Kara is going to say.

Cold and elegant - the Luthor aesthetic. 

“I dunno, it just feels . . .” Kara’s finger reaches out to graze a flower petal on the arrangement by the door. “Sophisticated yet homey.”

She chuckles, tossing a smaller toiletry bag into her travel bag. 

“I don’t think anyone has ever referred to me as ‘homey’.”

“Comfortable and cosy.” Kara sounds like she’s quoting a dictionary. “You pretend to be all sharp edges, but you’re soft, Lena Luthor.”

The observation throws her, and any other time she would ask for more - revel in the intimacy of having a best friend who knows her so well - but she’s still raw from the emotional rollercoaster of the past few days, so she she glides over it. 

“Well, don’t tell my investors.”

“You’re secret’s safe with me.” Kara mimes zipping her lips and Lena chuckles before hefting the bag on her shoulder and reaching for her cellphone. 

“I’ll call the driver.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

The ride to Kara’s apartment is relatively quiet, the radio silent; because Lena knows that the Daxamite invasion is all anyone is going to be talking about and she doesn’t think that either of them need to hear about that right now.

It’s too fresh, too soon, and they’ll have to face the aftermath, but tonight - tonight is about comfort. 

“Are you hungry?" She asks as they approach the intersection for Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant. "We can stop and grab some takeout.”

“Not really.”

_“Not even for potstickers?”_

She wants to ask, but she doesn’t; because she knows the answer - can hear it in the sorrowful timbre of Kara’s voice.

Instead she reaches across the empty middle seat between them and takes Kara’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. 

They’ll get through this together. 

Kara insists on carrying her bag up to her apartment, leaving Lena to stare at the artwork scattered along the walls. The apartment is dark when Kara lets them in, darker than Lena’s ever seen it - but then again, she’s never been over in the middle of the night before. 

City lights shimmer through the floor to ceiling windows and she can hear the sound of traffic on the streets below. 

“So,” Kara plops her bag on the coffee table. “Make yourself at home! I guess you know where everything is. Sorry it isn’t more impressive.”

“It’s perfect.” She promises, and means it; because after sleeping in her office for the past year and waking up on the Daxamite ship, Kara’s apartment feels like paradise. 

She pulls out her dress for tomorrow and hangs it up on the rack by the bed before going through the rest of her things for what she’ll need tonight.

“I hope you don’t mind i go ahead and crash, I’m exhausted.”

“Sleeping sounds like an excellent idea. Although -“ She does one last sweep of her bag. “I think I forgot to pack anything to sleep in. Hope you don’t mind if I bum pajamas.”

Kara rolls her eyes.

“I never thought I would see my billionaire best friend homeless and bumming sleepwear.”

“Kar, I’m not homeless, I just forgot to buy a house, there’s a difference.”

“I’m just glad you’re here! And that I get to see you wear sushi roll pajama pants.” Kara tosses the pants at her and frowns. “I don’t think the shirt will button over your boobs though.” She bends back over the drawer, digging for something. “Here, you can wear this.” 

An oversized UCLA shirt flies towards her face and she catches it, smiling.

“Thanks."

“No problem, you want the bathroom first?”

“Sure, I’ll just be a minute.”

The bathroom is small but clean and she quickly goes through her nightly routine, breathing a sigh of relief as she scrubs the last of the make up off her face. Wistfully, she stares at her bare-faced reflection.

She looks young. 

She _is_ young.

It’s so easy to forget sometimes, that she’s only twenty-four.

She’s had to be strong for so long, stronger than everyone, stronger that the weight of a nation’s shame and hatred crushing down on her -simply because of her last name. 

_”Maybe I don’t want to be strong anymore.”_

She remembers Kara’s earlier words. 

Maybe neither one of them have to be strong tonight. 

Maybe they can just be Kara and Lena. 

Two best friends having a sleepover. 

She laughs gently, releasing her hair from the ponytail she’d pulled it back in to wash her face and combing through it. 

She’s never really had a best friend, not like Kara.

And she’s certainly never had a sleepover. 

Never too late, she supposes as she makes her way to the bedroom side of the apartment.

“Wow.” Kara’s face works in a fish like motion. 

“What?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without makeup on, or wearing glasses for that matter.”

Lena blushes.

“I know, I must look horrible.”

“No! No, I just - it’s easy to forget that you’re a year younger than me sometimes. You’re just always so . . . put together. I like seeing you like this, plus I was right, the sushi looks good on you.”

She giggles and glances down at the pajama bottoms, feeling a little bit of the stress melt from her shoulders. Once again Kara says just the right thing to make her feel at ease, like she can just . . . be. 

“I’m going to go change," Kara picks up a pajama set and heads towards the bathroom. "take whichever side of the bed you want, I’m not picky!”

Right, sharing a bed. 

Because Kara only has one bed.

She wonders briefly about sleeping on the couch, but then she remembers that this is Kara, and Kara will never let her sleep on the couch. Besides, she isn’t sure she wants to. It would feel nice to sleep next to someone, to not feel so alone. 

She plugs in her phone, resisting the urge to check the news, and sends Jess a message to delay her meetings until 10am before climbing into bed. 

Maybe it’s the Scotch, or maybe she’s just plain exhausted, but she can feel the heaviness pressing down on her eyelids. She’s drifting in the land of almost-sleep when she feels the bed dip down beside her. 

“Goodnight.” Kara whispers in the darkness.

“Good night.” She mumbles back, feeling the warmth radiating from Kara’s body. 

Is she always this warm?

The thought abandons her as she slowly falls further towards unconsciousness, but once again Kara’s whisper cuts through the fog in her brain.

“Lee?”

“Yeah?”

“Were you scared?”

Lena pauses for a moment, wanting to give an honest answer but finding it a little harder to think in her current state.

“No. Not really. Maybe a little, but I knew Supergirl would save me.”

“Yeah?”

“You always send her after me. That’s what you said, right? That you’d always protect me?”

Kara’s silent for a moment and then a strong arm wraps around her.

“Yeah, I’ll always protect you.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

When she wakes up the next morning, she thinks at first that the heat in Kara’s apartment must have been turned up; but then she realizes that her face is freezing and all of the heat is coming from under the blankets. It’s like sun warmth, the way her body feels relaxed and energized despite the nearly suffocating heat. 

She reaches a hand out to feel Kara’s forehead. 

Has Kara always been this hot? 

Is she running a fever?

She doesn’t have much time to ponder the question, because her bedmate’s eyes are fluttering open.

“What’re you doing?” 

Kara’s voice is mumbly and clouded with sleep - leaving Lena to resist the urge to tease her for it.

“You feel warm, just checking you for a fever.” She explains softly, taking in how relaxed her best friend looks in near-sleep.

“Mmm, I run hot. Alex says it’s normal.” 

Lena wonders briefly how an FBI agent can be a trusted authority on medical issues, but she trusts Kara, and besides; she doesn’t _look_ sick. 

“Makes you a comfy bed partner.” She says instead, snuggling closer to Kara’s warmth. 

The sun is streaking in through the apartment’s many windows, making her feel as if the day is hastening away. She knows she should check her phone for the time and updates from Jess, but she’s just so cozy, and Kara is too warm. Usually she’s on a twin mattress by herself and not a full size bed with the human equivalent of a heating pad. 

Only as soon as she starts to drift back to sleep, Kara’s alarm goes off and Kara’s pulls aways to slap it off. 

There’s a moment of silence before Kara speaks, voice still gravely with sleep. 

“Good morning.” 

“Good morning.” Lena responds, pulling away to stretch. “Feel any better this morning?”

“I’ll feel better once you buy me those sticky buns you promised.”

“How can you think about food? I’m not even fully awake yet.” 

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, you don’t have to be awake to think about food.” Kara chuckles, throwing back the covers; causing Lena to groan at the sudden rush of cold air. “You care if I grab first shower?" 

“Mmm-mmh, go ahead, I need to check my email anyway.” 

She waits until she hears the water turn on in the shower before she sits up, swiping the sleep from her eyes and fumbling for her glasses on the nightstand. Her iPad is just out of reach, and she stretches until she almost falling off the bed to snatch it up. 

There’s an email from Jess, confirming her appointments have been delayed, and and alert from her Wall Street app about how L-Corp’s stock prices are up in light of Lillian’s claim of saving the world. It’s a small condolence, all things considered. She browses through the headlines, trying not to feel the twinges of guilt that crop up when she reads about the Daxamites being banished from Earth. 

It was for the greater good.

Or at least that’s what she keeps telling herself, hoping that one day she’ll find it true enough to assuage the guilt gnawing at her gut. 

She clicks onto an article about Cat Grant returning to National City as Kara reenters the room, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, a small cloud of steam following behind her.

“Your turn.” Kara smiles, her hair stringing around her shoulders. 

It all feels so . . . domestic, and Lena hasn’t felt this comfortable with someone in a long time. It’s nice, she decides, waking up in an actual home instead of just an office. 

“Thanks, I’ll wont be long, and then we can go get breakfast.”

She speeds through her shower, Kara’s water surprisingly hot, and towels off before stepping back into the main living space. Kara is slightly out of breath, but Lena doesn’t question it, assuming that it has to do with the way her hair is windblown from the hair dryer. 

Byt the time they make it to the Noonan’s, the coffee shop is bustling with customers, but Kara is a regular, and it doesn’t take long for them to be seated and served. It takes even less time for Kara to power through four sticky buns (with extra icing). After breakfast, they part ways - albeit reluctantly- and Kara promises to text her later. . .

It’s a long day. 

Half of the world wants to know if she’s really ‘a good Luthor’ and the other half is waiting to see if the other shoes drops - to see if the Luthor’s had an ulterior motive in ending the Daxamite invasion. 

The only ulterior motive Lena had was sending ‘Mike’ as far away from Kara as possible. She knows all the stories about how he had forced his way into Kara’s life, inspite of her reservations; and she cant deny that is felt good to figure out a way to get him of her life. She’s had to listen to many a late night phone call from Kara - bemoaning his latest misogynistic act. Still, she wouldn’t have caused an entire species to be banished from Earth for one bad seed.

She doesn’t think so anyways.

That’s a moral dilemma for a different day, when she isn’t slammed with work. As it is, she barely has time to think on anything that isn’t official L-Corp business - at least until it’s after 8 and the stock markets are closed. It’s then when her phone goes off in an example of perfect timing.

_**Kara (8:02 PM) -** I bet you haven’t eaten since breakfast, and it just so happens I ordered an extra pizza! And it’s veggie! Your favorite!_

A picture follows; a giant veggie pizza from their usual pizza place - Lena can practically see the steam curling off of it. A second picture comes through a moment later, this time of Kara's Netflix queue with the romantic comedy section highlighted.

She hesitates for half a second, glancing around at the piles of paperwork scattered on her usually neat desk.

_**Lena (8:04 PM) -** I feel like you’re bribing me_

_**Kara (8:04 PM) -** It’s for your own good_

_**Kara (8:04 PM) -** Is it working?_

_**Lena (8:05 PM) -** You know I’m a sucker for veggie pizza_

_**Kara (8:05 PM) -** I do, that’s why I ordered it_

She sighs, closing her laptop lid and sliding her chair back.

_**Lena (8:06 PM) -** I’ll be there in 15 minutes _

In reality, it takes her only ten, and she has the urge to wait outside until the allotted time has passed. But this is _Kara_ she reminds herself; and Kara won’t care if she’s a few minutes early. Still, she boards the elevator a little nervously, relieved when Kara answers the door with a smile.

“Hey! I’m glad you came! I wasn’t sure if that would work!”

“What? Bribing me with pizza and romantic comedies? You should know me well enough by now that I could never resist veggie pizza _and_ Fifty First Dates.”

Kara grins wickedly at that, and Lena can’t help but roll her eyes. 

“I should feel betrayed, but I’m too hungry - take me to the food!” 

“How many times do I have to tell you, you shouldn’t skip meals; it isn’t healthy.”

“What isn’t healthy is you standing between me and a pizza with mushrooms on it.”

“See, I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

Lena can’t help but feel a surge of warmth at that as she hangs her purse on the hook by the door and kicks her heels into the corner before making her way to the couch. 

Dinner tastes delicious, and Lena polishes off three pieces before turning the rest over to Kara; marveling as always at her best friend’s ability to put away massive amounts of food with seemingly no consequences. It isn’t long before two empty pizza boxes are on the table in front of them, and Kara is pulling the blanket from the back of the couch to drape it around them.

Henry is wooing Lucy with a ukulele and Kara’s warmth is seeping into her side as Lena feels her eyelids begin to droop -

She awakes with a start, to a movie she doesn’t recognize flashing on the screen and the sound of Kara snoring softly beside her. She stretches to reach her phone on the table, yawning when she sees the time -

11:46 PM

She should really get back home. 

Well, to the office, same difference.

But Kara is so . . . warm and . . . soft. She snuggles back down, frowning when she feels Kara’s breathing change.

“What time is it?” Kara asks, her voice thick with sleep.

“Almost midnight, I should head out.” She sits up with every intention to do just that, but Kara’s hand on her arm stops her.

“You should just stay, it’s late.”

“Oh I - “ It strikes her mid-sentence that she really has no desire to protest. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Kara shuts off the TV and pulls her up from the couch. "I even still have your pajamas from last night, and I think you left your toothbrush.”

She should probably be embarrassed by how quickly she gives in, and even more so by how quickly she falls asleep.

It’s unbecoming of a Luthor.

The best part is, she can’t bring herself to care.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The next morning is rushed, they both have early meetings; but they still have time for a quick quick breakfast of pancakes and orange juice, Lena unsurprised by Kara’s giant stack. 

They part ways in front L-Corp, with promises to meet up for lunch soon. 

If she wasn’t so rushed, Lena might have noticed the gnawing emptiness in her chest. As it is, she barely has a time for a spare thought - today is somehow even busier than the day before. 

Jess is smiling at her when she exits the elevator, and she returns it warmly before accepting the stack of messages waiting on her and pulling open the door to her office. She feels it as soon as she enters, the shift in the air; the way her skin prickles.

There’s a small box sitting on her desk, brown and nondescript, the same kind dropped of at thousands of locations around the city everyday. But this one is different she can feel it; every ounce of her intuition screaming ‘Danger!’. 

As carefully and steadily as possible, she picks up the box and deposits it gently in the lead lined safe under her cabinets. Once she secures it and locks it in, she moves the the intercom on her desk. 

“Jess? Will you come in here, please?” 

She hopes she’s being ridiculous. 

She hopes that Jess will come in and tell her that the delivery person was there this morning dropping off some late night Amazon order that Lena doesn’t remember placing. 

She hopes that her assistant will laugh and accuse her of being over cautious, tell her she needs to get more sleep. 

Only she slept fine last night, and - the door opens and Jess enters, same easy smile as before.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?” 

“Jess,” She practically sighs with relief. “Did you let up a delivery this morning?”

Jess’ face clouds with confusion and her gaze flits around the office.

“No, Ms. Luthor, you’re the only one who’s been here this morning.”

It’s a split second decision, one that Lena makes with no hesitation.

“Evacuate the building, and get the NCPD on the phone.” If the package is what she expects, a ‘gift’ from her brother, then the safe will take most of the force of the blast, but she doesn’t want to take chances; especially with people’s lives. 

“Yes ma’am. should I-“

The force of the blast knocks Lena off her feet and sets off a ringing in her ears. There’s a flash of blue and red, and Supergirl is hovering over her.

“Lena!” the shout barely cuts through the bell in her head and she blinks sluggishly. “Are you okay?”

She can’t hear the words, but she can see them in the exaggerated way that Supergirl’s mouth moves as it forms them. She nods slowly at the superhero as her brain performs a mental check on all her body’s systems. 

“Jess!” She screams, pushing the hero away, wordlessly begging her to check on her assistant - desperate to know that she hasn’t been the cause of another loss of life. Supergirl must understand, because she pulls away briefly, only to return a second later. 

“She’s fine.” there’s a thumbs up too, in case Lena can’t read her lips, and she breathes in a sigh of relief.

Supergirl’s hands move to the back of her head, probing for injury, and as they hit a particularly tender spot Lena’s own hand come up, clenching at biceps made of steel. If she weren’t in such a fragile state, Lena would be incredibly turned on, but as it is, she barely registers the thought of 'that’s hot’ before her brain moves on, concerned with people and logistics. 

“How bad is it?”

Supergirl’s eyes linger around the room, no doubt cutting through the smoke and haze to examine the structural and support beams. 

“The blast was contained.” She says finally, and Lena notices she’s starting to get her hearing back. 

“You need to get checked out”

Lena starts to protest, but Supergirl is scooping Lena up in her arms and flying her out the shattered balcony door. She’s warm, so warm - but Lena doesn’t have time to think about it before she’s being placed in the back of a black van. Alex is there, Kara’s sister, and she wonders briefly what the FBI is already doing there. 

“Agent Danvers.” She greets the woman politely - Luthors are always poised.

Supergirl drops her gently on the medical cot. 

“I’ll be right back.” She promises solemnly before shooting off towards L-Corp.

“You can call me Alex.” She hears and then there’s a penlight pointed in her eyes. 

“Are you experiencing any double vision?”

She shakes her head.

“Or blurry vision?”

Another head shake. 

“Ringing in your ears?”

She nods this time, and Alex frowns, fingers probing at her temples. 

“Do you feel nauseated?”

“No.” Lena’s wits are finally coming back to her and she has questions of her own. “How’d you get her so fast?”

“Supergirl.” Alex answers simply before using a lighted scope to look in Lena’s ears. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

“There was a package.” She knows she’s speaking too loudly, but she can’t help it, her ears are still ringing from the explosion. “It looked suspicious, so I put it in my safe.”

The reality of it all hits her, and she allows a tiny bit of the panic to seep through. 

“Is everyone okay?”

A look of surprise filters over Alex’s face before she nods decisively.

“You and Jess where the ones closest to the blast.” 

“Is she - “ 

“She’s alright. They have her in one of the ambulances. She’s in better shape than you.”

“I’m fine.”

Alex gives her a look, one that reminds her so much of Kara that it’s easy to remember they’re sisters.

“You suffered a concussion and it looks like your left eardrum is ruptured.”

Lena brings a hand up to her ear, wincing when it comes away sticky with blood.

That explained the hearing loss. 

“Here.” Alex begins cleaning the side of her face with an alcohol wipe. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I- there was a box. On my desk, waiting for me. I didn’t feel right about it, so I put it in my safe. I was going to evacuate the building but it exploded before I had the chance.”

Alex’s gloved fingers press at her cheekbone and she winces.

“Not broken, but you’ll have a nice bruise. That was quick thinking, with the safe; if you hadn’t done that, your whole building would probably be leveled.”

She shivers and Alex eyes her suspiciously.

“You better not be going into shock on me, Luthor.”

Lena glares at her but accepts the offered trauma blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders gratefully.

“Hows my office?”

“The structure is okay, but you’ll have to have your windows replaced. The field team is taking samples now, trying to determine the origin of the explosive. Once they’re done you’ll be allowed back up, but I highly suggest you go home and get some rest, symptoms of shock -“

“That is my home.” She says quietly and Alex blinks.

“Well then maybe you should stay with a friend.”

Kara’s face flashes through her mind, but she won’t impose like that again.

“Is that your medical opinion, doctor?” She can’t keep the snark from her voice but Alex only grins. 

“Friendly opinion.”

There’s a strong hand at her jaw, holding her still as a cold gel fills her ear. 

“And full disclosure, I’m not actually a medical doctor.”

“Then why am I letting you touch me?” she asks, working her jaw as her ear pops.

“Because I’m the one with the fancy regrowth gel that fixes your eardrum. Keep that dry for a few weeks, don’t submerge your head underwater, and no heavy metal concerts.”

Her hearing is mostly back in that ear, and the ringing has died off. She still feels a little dizzy, but it’s something at least.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Alex looks hesitant as she strips off her gloves. “Are you okay? Do you want me to call Kara?”

“I’m fine,” she repeats. “No need to worry your sister.”

“She’s going to be worried when she sees the news.”

“Is my office cleared yet?”

Alex gives her the same exasperated look that Kara gives her when she’s working too hard. 

“It’ll be another hour or so.”

“Can someone retrieve my purse? I needed to visit R&D in the basement anyway, but I need my phone.”

And it isn’t just so she can text Kara, she tells herself as Alex carries on a conversation with whoever is on the other side of her earpiece. 

She looks around the inside of the van.

It looks extremely high tech for the FBI, no matter what the letters on the back of Alex’s windbreaker say. She wonders if Kara knows her sister doesn’t really work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. 

The back of the van opens, and Supergirl floats inside, handing Lena her purse. 

“All patched up, Ms. Luthor?”

“Yes, thank you for coming so quickly.”

She would swear the superhero blushes.

“Just doing my job. I know flying isn’t your favorite, but may I take you home? Easier to avoid the press that way.”

“Thank you, Supergirl, but I’ll be staying here.”

“Are you sure? I can call Kara Danvers -“

“Thank you, but I have work to do. Even more so after this.”

Supergirl looks like she wants to argue, but instead she opens the door, light flooding in. 

“Promise to call if you need me.”

“Of course.” She shrugs the blanket from her shoulders and passes it back to Alex. “Thank you, Agent Danvers.”

“Remember what I said about the ear.” 

Lena nods, and steps from the van, looking harriedly around at the police cars lining the street. Just once she’d like to go a whole week without incident. She walks with her head held high towards her building, ignoring the reporters and the flashing cameras. She’ll have to come out with a statement later, but for now she has nothing to say. 

The lobby is bustling with police and FBI agents, but she ignores them too, stepping into the elevator and pushing the button for the basement. Research and Development is her favorite area, besides her office, of course - which is decidedly off limits. Only once she lets herself into the restroom does she finally let herself breathe. 

She’s shaking, she notices absentmindedly, and she thinks back to what Alex said about shock.

Her phone dings from her purse.

_**Kara (10:36 AM) -** Are you alright?? I heard what happened at L-Corp_

_**Kara (10:36 AM) -** They’re saying there was a bomb?!! _

She feels her panicked heart rate slow considerably.

_**Lena (10:37 AM) -** I’m fine, nothing your sister couldn’t patch up_

_**Lena (10:37 AM) -** Snapper sending you for a quote? _

She bites her lip, hoping, as three little dots appear on the screen.

_**Kara (10:38 AM) -** No, he has me on a fluff piece about the invasion and how it brought people closer together. _

_**Kara (10:38 AM) -** Want to come over later? I’ll let you pick the movie _

Lena gnaws her lip.

She’s a big girl.

She doesn’t _need_ Kara.

And she needs to prepare herself for when Kara inevitably walks away.

_**Lena (10:40 AM) -** I’m going to be slammed, trying to get this mess cleaned up_

_**Lena (10:40 AM) -** Maybe some other time? _

_**Kara (10:41 AM) -** Of course!!_

_**Kara (10:42 AM) -** But seriously Lee, if you need something I’m a phone call away_

_**Lena (10:43 AM) -** Thank you _

She hesitates, thumbs hovering over the virtual keyboard. 

_**Lena (10:44 AM) -** That means more than you know _

_**Kara (10:45 AM) -** What are friends for?_

She chuckles, only to stop short when a wave of nausea hits her. 

She heaves her breakfast into the toilet.

Her hands are shaking so badly that she can barely turn the faucet handle. 

Blood stains her fingertips. 

Her blood.

A shiver wracks her body, and she thinks of Kara’s bone warming heat. 

She’s a Luthor.

She doesn’t need Kara or anyone else.

Silently, she washes her face, careful to get all of the blood off her cheek - she can’t look weak in front of her employees. 

She squares her shoulders.

Time to face the world.

\- - - - - - - -  
The FBI cleanup ends up taking almost two hours, but Lena doesn’t completely mind. It’s nice, letting herself get distracted by science. She’s working on the same style of transporter that she had been working on for Rhea. Only this time it _will_ be used for good.

As soon as she’s allowed back in her office she calls up her usual contractor to replace her windows and repair the surface damage from the bomb. It was already going to be a busy day, and it’s made even more so by the bomb distraction. She sent Jess home for the rest of the week to rest, and sure she has other assistants, but none are quite as good at anticipating her needs as Jess is and that slows her down a bit. She’s just grateful that the other woman is okay, she would hate to be the cause of yet another person’s demise. 

She doesn’t even notice that she’s wearing the same dress as the day before until after lunchtime (not that she eats lunch). She changes quickly, fingers ghosting over the bruise on her cheek before she covers it with concealer. The press is waiting, and the thought is made even more unbearable by the fact that she knows Kara’s smiling face won’t be among them.

She makes a quick statement, assuring the safety of all her employees, praising the Supergirl and the NCPD’s quick response time. 

She doesn’t take questions, and locks herself in her makeshift office for a conference call with Metropolis. 

She doesn’t allow herself time to think about who could be behind the attack, at least not until the stock markets have long been closed and L-Corp is deserted - save for the nightly cleaning crew. 

But when she’s alone, in her bed, she begins to wonder. 

It could be Lillian.

Or Lex.

Or some new threat brought to light by her latest actions.

There are too many options.

How can someone so young have so many people trying to kill them? 

She shivers and burrows down further into her blankets, fingers tracing the shell of her left ear. The ringing is mostly gone, and her hearing is only slightly dampened. She’s grateful for that, at least. 

She can hear footsteps in the silence, and her entire body stiffens, eyes blinking into the darkness. 

They pass by her office and she breaths a sigh of relief.

It’s just the cleaning crew, she tells herself. 

Not someone trying to kill her. 

Only every sound sets her heart to racing, and every thought becomes a panic infused list of a thousand ways to be killed by assassins.

There’s a cold sheen of sweat covering her body, and she’s trembling uncontrollably - even under the mass of blankets. 

She’s in the back of her car before she can stop and think, spouting off kara’s address to the driver. 

The ride is a blur of passing headlights and trying not to vomit in the floorboard. 

She doesn’t even remember going up the elevator. 

Kara’s apartment number is blurry, and she holds herself up on the door frame. She catches sight of her bare feet in her peripheral vision and wonders why she didn’t think to put shoes on. She pulls her silk robe tighter around herself and takes a deep breath before raising a fist to tap lightly on the door.

This is bad, she shouldn’t have come here, it’s two o’clock in the morning and she has no business knocking on - 

The door flies open to reveal Kara, squinting into the light of the hallway. 

“Lena? What’s wrong? What are you doing here?”

“I shouldn’t have - I just -“

“You’re shaking, come in here.”

Kara’s hands are warm and soft on her shoulders and she finds herself being half carried inside the apartment. 

“Are you hurt? Do I need to call Alex?”

“No, I’m fine, I shouldn’t have -“ She’s interrupted by her own teeth chattering.

“Hey, sit, sit.” Kara pulls her down onto the couch, wrapping the blanket around them and drawing her in close. 

“It’s okay, I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Over and over the words repeat, a steady mantra of comfort as Kara’s hands rub her back. 

She lets herself relax into the repetition, feels her muscles slowly loosen and stop their trembling as she soaks in Kara’s warmth. 

“I don’t know why I’m here.” She mumbles, words muffled against Kara’s shoulder. 

“You needed a friend.” Kara whispers. "It’s okay to need people.”

She doesn’t know how true that is, but it feels true in this moment, with Kara’s arms around her and her tears soaking into a pajama top with little mini pizzas on it. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers finally, pulling back to look at her friend. “I just, I freaked out, being by myself, not knowing who’s trying to kill me now . . . You were the only person I could think of.”

Kara smiles softly and Lena can’t help but think she looks a little bit like an angel - the way the light from the lamp glows on her golden hair, blue eyes crinkled in a sad smile - for once not hidden by glasses. 

“Im glad you came, I hate that you were all alone.”

“Do you care if I stay?”

She hates to ask, and she cringes inwardly as the words slip from her lips; but the though of going back to her cold office fills her with a rising wave of panic.

“No, not at all. Come on.” Kara drags her to bed. “You can be the little spoon.”

\- - - - - - - - - - 

The next morning she wakes cold and and alone.

She thinks at first that Kara just stepped out for a few minutes, but she waits and waits and the other woman never shows back up.

She finds her clothes left from that first night hanging on Kara’s clothes rack and she slips into them before calling for her driver. 

At least she doesn’t have to do the walk of shame in silk pajamas. 

She snorts. 

She’d rather be doing the walk of shame than whatever this is. 

Why did Kara welcome her with open arms only to leave her to wake up alone? Has she read too much into their friendship?

She shakes her head. 

She never should have shown up at Kara’s apartment like that.

Who wants to be friends with someone who shows up in the middle of the night having a panic attack?

She throws herself into her work. She’s all over the building, running around as fast as she can in 4 inch Jimmy Choo's. It’s all too much, with the invasion and the explosion, and there’s a stockholder’s meeting in a little over a week and -

She barges into her office, head buried in financial reports, barely spotting the flash of pastel in front of her.

“Kara?”

She almost topples over to stop from running into the blonde. 

“Hey, you never showed at Noonan’s! I was afraid something had happened!”

“Noonan’s?”

“Did you not get my note?”

“Your note?”

“Oh! You didn’t -“ Kara’s hand comes up to fiddle with her glasses. “Oh, gosh, you probably think I just left without saying anything! I just didn’t want to wake you!”

“Wake me?” 

“Well, you were sleeping and Alex called because she needed me to . . . let her into her apartment, because she lost her keys, and I left you a note telling you what had happened and that we should meet up at Nonnan’s but you never showed!”

“Oh.”

She feels all of her bluster from before leech out. 

Kara hadn't just abandoned her.

Kara still wanted to have breakfast with her, and showed up at her office because she was worried about her.

“Yeah, which sucks, because I’m sure you freaked out, and also because I really wanted to talk to you about something.”

“You wanted to talk to me?”

Kara gestures nervously at the stack of papers in Lena’s hands.

“Well, I mean it can wait, you’re obviously busy.”

“Kara, I stood you up. The least I can do is hear what you have to say.”

“That was my fault, really, I should have texted you, or -“

“Kara, I promise, it’s not a big deal.” She leads Kara to the couch and sits down beside her. “Now what is it? It’s obviously very important.”

“Oh! Well, it’s just -“ Kara’s hands twist nervously in her lap. “I was thinking that maybe you should move in with me.”

The words come out so fast that they’re practically on top of each other and Lena takes a moment to process; to make sure she’s heard correctly.

“I mean, you live here, but it’s not really safe! And I worry about you, and you’re at my apartment a lot anyway and we’re always meeting for dinner or breakfast so it would just be easier if we lived in the same apartment! And think about how many rom-coms we could watch! And brunches! It would be like a really long sleepover! I mean it would be hard too, ‘cause living with someone isn’t easy - I remember I tried to live with Alex after college and - well, let’s just say that didn’t work out very well. But I think it would work! And I think we both need someone. Just - at least say you’ll consider it -“

“Yes.”

She doesn’t know what possesses her to say yes. 

Loneliness?

Or maybe she’s just scared?

Either way, the look that lights up Kara’s face is worth all the doubts that come creeping up her throat - threatening to choke her. 

“Really?”

“I have to warn you, I’m not sure I’m the best housemate. I work crazy hours.”

“I know, I do to. Especially since Snapper is starting to let me do more investigative work - and Ms. Grant is back in town now and sometimes she needs things at odd hours.”

“Two weeks? On a trial basis and then we'll go from there? I don’t want this to ruin our friendship. If either of us feel that it isn’t working out we just say so. No questions asked.”

Kara nods solemnly. 

"Of course.”

Lena pauses. 

“I hope you aren’t just offering this because you feel sorry for me.”

“What?! No! I - I just want - it gets lonely, sometimes. And you’re the only person who really just accepts me for me. If anything, I’m being selfish.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” 

Kara smiles ruefully as her phone starts to ring. 

“It’s Ms Grant, I have to take it. Want to meet at the apartment for dinner and we can go over logistics?”

“Sounds perfect, I’ll bring the takeout!”

“Extra potstickers?”

Lena rolls her eyes.

“Please, you act like I don’t even know you.” 

Kara leaves with a grin and a wave, and Lena feels a sense of calm wash over her. The past few weeks have been a mess of feelings and unsure actions - this is the first decision that’s felt right in a long time.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They decided to wait until the weekend to move in the bulk of Lena’s things. In all actuality, it isn’t much - the majority of her things were still stowed away in her condo in Metropolis. By the time she's through packing, it all fits in a few large luggage bag. All of her furniture would stay for now - it wouldn’t fit in Kara’s apartment anyway. If things are going well at the end of the two week trial then she will definitely have more of her clothes and trinkets shipped from Metropolis. She has a brief thought of taking Kara back to Metropolis with her for a long weekend - showing her best friend around the city she had made her mark in. 

The sound of Kara reentering the office draws her attention back to the present and she casts a lingering look around the room. It looks bare now, the little suite she’s called home for over a year. The bed is made, but her pillows are gone, and her favorite fluffy blanket. The books and her little side project, everything that had made the space _hers_.

“All set?” Kara’s voice echoes behind her.

“That’s everything. Seriously, you didn’t have to carry all of those down by yourself. I could have helped, or called movers.”

Kara fixes her with a look, _the_ look; the ‘Lena you’re being extra’, look.

“You don’t call movers for a few bags; besides maybe it will get me out of doing extra cardio with Alex. And maybe win me more brownie points with you so we can stop and get pizza on the way home?”

“You’re impossible, you know. All I ask from this friendship is that we eat healthy once in a while, is that too much?”

Kara’s face twists into a pout and Lena knows she’s doomed to eating pizza for dinner.

“I promise we can eat healthy tomorrow. But this is a celebration! We’re moving in together! We can’t celebrate with grilled salmon and kale salad!”

“Fro-yo for dessert.” Lena bargains.

“Say what now?”

“You heard me! It’s just as delicious as ice cream, and you can’t argue because you’ve never actually had it.”

“Fine, fro-yo for dessert. But we’re totally watching Casablanca for our movie.”

“Oh, of course! I didn’t even know that was up for debate!”

Kara laughs, tossing an arm around Lena’s shoulders and pulling her towards the doorway.

“I have a feeling this roommate thing is going to work out just fine!”

\- - - - 

Kara insists on carrying Lena’s luggage up to the apartment, and Lena lets her. She wasn’t exactly sure how Kara manages to juggld the mass of suitcase handles. on the long elevator ride, but she certainly appreciates the way Kara’s muscles ripple under her slim fitting button up. 

_It isn’t weird._ She thinks, to admire her best friend’s physique. 

Kara’s hot.

She’d have to to be blind and an idiot not to see that. Maybe she can get Kara to show her her workout routine. . . 

She shakes her head to clear it as Kara unlocks the door and gestures her inside. 

“Welcome home!” Kara sets down the luggage and sweeps her arm around the apartment. “Just put your stuff wherever you want. I’m sure you have better interior decorating taste than me anyway! Oh! And before I forget . . .” She digs in her pocket for a moment before producing a small keyring. “I had an extra key made for you.”

Lena accepts it with a smile, tossing it in her hand to feel the weight. It’s the only key she has, everything at L-Corp is biometric, and her drivers keep track of her car keys. This feels different, this feels like Kara. Like their relationship has always felt. 

Grounding.

Natural.

“Thanks.” She grins, locking eyes with her friend. 

“No problem, roomie.”

Lena can’t help but groan and roll her eyes at that.

“Roomie? Really?” 

“What? We are!”

“You’re adorable.” She deadpans, rewarded by Kara’s ear splitting grin. 

“You get settled, I’ll go get us food.”

“Don’t forget, you promised to try fro-yo!”

“I won’t!” Kara promises as she slips out the door, but Lena would swear she sees her fingers crossed.

\- - - - - - 

Lena’s things fit around the apartment better that she expected. 

Her books stack nicely on the end tables, and her latest side project fits nicely next to Kara’s easel. Her wardrobe is another story, Kara’s clothes rack is stuffed as it is, but all it takes is a simple online order and there’s a new clothes rack delivered to the apartment door. 

Granted, it’s in pieces, and it takes them a whole evening to put it together; but it’s fun. Well, not really fun, but it’s a good team building exercise - one that leads to the revelation that Kara can read Japanese. Which is shocking, but not as shocking as how hard it is to assemble furniture, because really, Lena’s put together entire circuit boards that were more simple than that. In the end though they get it done, and produce a stable clothes rack that fits nicely next to the old one and manages to hold all of Lena’s clothes; so it’s worth it. 

Their first full week together flies by, because Lena is still busy with all of the extra work that the bombing has caused her, and Kara is still working on stories covering the aftermath of the Daxamite invasion. They still make time for the occasional lunch together though, and she can’t deny that it’s nice coming home to leftovers and another person waiting up for her. 

Saturday, she finally catches a break and decides to only work a half day. 

If there’s one thing Kara tells her repeatedly, it’s that L-Corp will never make a come back if she runs herself into the ground. 

She deserves a nice day, and a nice meal - one that isn’t chocked full of preservatives and covered in a layer of grease and cheese. 

A nice home cooked meal.

She can’t remember the last time she’s cooked anything, it was certainly before she moved from Metropolis, seeing as how her suite at the office doesn’t exactly have a stove. 

Unfortunately, Kara’s (their), refrigerator doesn’t have any food in it. 

Well, it does, just not anything that isn’t takeout. 

Or milk.

Or a carton of eggs that expired a week ago. 

Or a tub of soy yogurt labeled ‘Maggie’s - I know you won’t eat it, just don’t throw it away’. 

Lena laughs at that, but a feeling of intrusion washes over her. Kara has people. People that keep yogurt in her fridge. 

She has no business being here. 

Invading her friend’s life like this.

She closes the refrigerator door with a sigh, forlornly looking over the pictures stuck to the front of the appliance. 

Kara with Alex.

Kara with James Olsen and Winn.

Kara and Alex with a middle aged couple who Lena assumes must be her foster parents

A cut out of her first article with ‘I’m proud of you sis!’ written in the margin. 

And right in the middle is a strip of photo booth pictures, taken at L-Corp’s most recent charity carnival benefitting local orphanages.

It’s her and Kara, faces smashed together, matching grins splitting their cheeks. 

She remembers the day well; she had just been planning on overseeing the affair, but Kara had shown up to cover the event for Snapper and Lena had found herself being dragged around to the ferris wheel and the bumper cars and eventually the photo booth. It was the best day she’d had in recent memory - not even remembering the massive stomach ache she’d gotten from eating too much cotton candy and funnel cake can dull the feeling of warmth she gets as she looks at the pictures. 

The little voice inside her head telling her she isn’t good enough to be here, that she doesn’t deserve the love and friendship that Kara offers without hesitation, (the one that sounds a lot like her mother), starts to grow quiet. 

Before she can change her mind, she starts out the door; texting her driver as she goes. 

She has to make a trip to the grocery store. 

\- - 

Going grocery shopping is something else she hasn’t done in a long time, and it’s almost cathartic. She tosses in a variety of items, some she can use tonight, and others for the future. Maybe she goes a little overboard with the fresh fruit and vegetables, but she’s holding out hope that she can get Kara to at least eat _something_ green. 

Her driver, Edward, helps her carry all the bags up to the apartment, bidding her a good day before leaving her to stare at the groceries she’s accumulated. She grins and checks her watch - two hours until Kara gets home, plenty of time for her to throw something together.

She throws on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before covering them with a sunflower printed apron and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. Flipping through spotify, she selects a playlist that feels fitting for her mood. She’s happy, happier than she’s been in a long time, and the 90’s pop song blasting through the speaker belays that perfectly. 

She practically skips as she makes her way to the counter to chop vegetables. 

It’s easy to lose herself in the rhythm of prep work, dicing and slicing her way through a pile of tomatoes and peppers. The sauce is simmerring on the stove and she’s rolling off sheets of pasta when The Backstreet Boys come on the speakers. She shimmies over to stir the sauce, belting along with the familiar lyrics.

“You are . . . my fiiire. My one . . . desiire, believe . . . when I say, I want it that waaay.” 

She spins to see Kara standing in the doorway watching her, jaw dropped and purse falling off her shoulder. She glances down to see the sauce spoon she was using clutched in her hands like a microphone, sauce dripping onto her fingers. 

“What’s going on?” Kara asks, voice barely audible over the music. 

“I’m making dinner!” Lena calls back.

“I didn’t know you could cook!”

She shrugs and sets the spoon back down on the rest and licks the sauce off her knuckles.

“Come on! Sing with me! I know you know the words!” She holds out her hands to Kara, waiting on the other woman to close the door and hang up her purse before dragging Kara into the kitchen, just in time for the chorus. 

“Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way”

They dance around the kitchen as they sing, and Lena feels impossible lighter seeing Kara smiling across from her. When the song ends she turns down the volume so they can talk without having to yell. 

“What are you making?” Kara steals a spoonful of bubbling sauce, barely blowing it before bringing it up to her lips for a taste. “Wow! That is good!”

“That is hot! Shit! Do you have any taste buds left?”

“I don’t even need taste buds to know how good that is! Where did you learn to cook like this?”

She shrugs again, reaching past Kara for the cheese grater. 

“Mother wanted me to be well rounded, but I wanted to be rebellious.”

“So you . . . learned to cook?”

“I spent a lot of time with the staff.”

“Ahh.” Kara nods as if Lena’s odd upbringing was perfectly normal. “So what is it?”

“Spinach Manicotti with a side of parmesan crusted broccoli and a caesar salad. Oh and there’s pie for dessert!”

“Pie?” Kara’s eyes bulge at the magic word and Lena laughs. 

“Yes, pie. Chocolate pecan pie to be exact.”

Kara squeals and claps her hands, jumping up and down.

“Lena Luthor, you are the absolute best friend a girl could ever have, I swear to - wow! Chocolate pecan pie! And it’s not even Thanksgiving! I love you! Let me change shirts and I’ll help!” 

Kara skips off towards the clothes rack not seeming to notice the way Lena freezes at her words. 

Love.

Sure, Kara has said she loves her before, but it still stops her every time. To think that someone would love her, for her. Without asking for anything in return. And to blurt it out just because of a pie. 

She grins and goes back to rolling the pasta. 

Moving in with Kara is the best decision she’s made since she changed her company’s name to L-Corp.

\- - 

Besides Kara almost reaching into the oven without mitts - she really overestimated Kara’s culinary ability - the rest of the meal prep goes smoothly. 

It’s safe to say that she severely underestimated Kara’s appetite though, because she had thought she made enough leftovers; but when she goes to clean up, the pan is empty. Kara grins at her sheepishly and insists on doing dishes and Lena can’t really deny her. Especially when Kara refills her wine glass and points her to the couch, insisting she find them a movie to watch. It doesn’t take Kara nearly as long as she thought it would to clean up though, so she doesn’t feel too terribly bad about it. 

It’s impossible to feel anything but warm and content when Kara sets her own glass of wine on the coffee table and pulls the blanket around them. She’s asleep before the movie is halfway over. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

The domestic bliss ends Monday morning at 10:46 AM. 

Sunday had been a lazy day, with the rain drizzling on the windows and Kara conning her into a binge-watching Friends marathon. 

Monday though, right after her mid-morning appointment with R&D, she gets the news. 

Supergirl is waiting on her in her office, shoulders squared and back ramrod straight as she stares out Lena’s window out over National City. 

“Lena.”

“Supergirl.” She keeps her tone even, unwilling to show how unnerving it is when Supergirl recognizes her without even turning around. “What brings you so L-Corp? Social call?”

“Unfortunately not.” Supergirl turns and Lena can tell by the look on her face that whatever it is she came to say is not good news. 

“Lillian is wanted in connection with a string of alien kidnappings.”

Lena takes a deep breath and let’s it out slowly as she moves across the room to the water pitcher, Supergirl’s eyes watch her - not suspiciously, like anyone else would, but like she might break at any moment. 

She won’t, but the concern is nice. 

“I have to say, I’m not really surprised.” She pours a glass of water and takes a sip. “Are you?”

Supergirl looks at a loss for words, and after a few minutes Lena takes pity on her. 

“What can I do to help?” she really does want to help, wants to do anything to keep the Luthor name from being dragged through the mud yet again.

“Just . . . let me know if you hear anything?”

“Of course.”

“I just . . . I wanted you to hear it from a friend. I didn’t want you to have to hear it from the news.”

“Or the NCPD when they show up to question me?” She asks wryly and Supergirl winces. 

“Well -“

“It’s okay. I understand. I should be used to it by now. Being a Luthor and all.”

“Lena. You’re not your family.”

There’s such conviction in Supergirl’s eyes that Lena almost believes her.

“Is there anything else? I have a meeting at 11.”

“Call me if you need anything?”

“I will. And you’ll be the first one to know if Lillian comes by.”

There’s a decisive nod, and Supergirl is gone, cape fluttering in the wind as she takes off the balcony. 

For a moment Lena ponders switching out her water for something stronger, but she really does have an 11 o’clock meeting, one that needs her complete concentration. She debates texting Kara, her fingers dance along the edge of her phone. But Kara is already overloaded with an article for Snapper and tasks for the newly returned Cat Grant. 

She doesn’t want to be a bother. 

Instead she settles in at her desk for what promises to be a long afternoon; shoving away all thoughts of her fucked up family. 

\- - 

When she gets home there’s a vase of plumerias sitting counter and a sticky note with Kara’s loopy cursive.

“Heard the news about your mom, had to run out for a lead, but I’ll bring home dinner - something healthy, I promise. - Kara”

And really, they're just flowers, but they still make her tear up. The thought that Kara would take the time to get her favorite flowers - plumerias aren’t exactly easy to find. Brushing hastily at the wetness threatening to drip down and stain her cheeks, she makes her way over to her project table. If Lillian is going to insist on besmirching the Luthor name further then at least Lena can work on getting Rhea’s transmitter up and running for something that’s actually useful.

She isn’t sure how long she works in silence, programming various codes and rearranging circuit boards before she hears the front door open and Kara’s sing-song greeting. Her neck is stiff from it’s bent angle, and her contacts were traded out for glasses long ago. But still, she doesn’t look up, even when she feels Kara standing next to her.

“Come on, Grace Hopper, dinner is getting cold.”

“I’m almost finished.” She says absentmindedly, refusing to look up from the tablet. 

“No you’re not, you’ll work on that for hours more if I let you. At least take a break for food.”

It’s Kara’s hand in her hair that brings her back to the here and now. 

“Hey, come on. I got you that wedge salad you like.”

Lena doesn’t look up for a long moment, tears clouding her vision. She refuses to let them fall, blinking until the danger of crying is passed. Kara’s hand is warm where it’s come to shoulder and she lets herself lean into it before she puts down her work. 

“Did you get the-“

“Wilted arugula? Of course! How could I possible expect you to enjoy your light green vegetables without your dark green vegetables? Isn’t that like a vegetable rule? You have to have all the colors of the rainbow or something?” 

She but can’t help but laugh, even through that sticky pain in her chest that lingers like warm taffy. 

“You have to try some, it tastes better than it looks.”

Kara’s face twists up and her nose scrunches.

“I’ll stick with the chicken, thanks.”

Lena laughs again, and takes Kara’s offered hand, letting herself be dragged to the couch. 

“And there’s a new space documentary on Netflix.”

It isn’t until later; when there’s some new footage of Mars playing on the TV and Kara is frozen, fork halfway to her mouth, that it hits her. 

“Thanks.”

Blue eyes lock on to hers.

“For what?”

Kara’s glasses are slipping down her nose, and she resists the urge to push them back up.

“Taking care of me.”

The grin she gets in return is blinding. 

“What are friends for?”

\- - - - - 

The remainder of the two week trial period flies by in a blur of board meetings and R&D briefings. She barely even notices the time passing, the only way she knows what day it is is by the calendar app on her phone. 

That much of her life hasn’t changed at least.

But she has a real home now. And it may not seem like much, but it settles her somehow, gives her a sense of peace.

Even if she forgets to go home sometimes; and the clock marches steadily past midnight. It’s those nights that Kara shows up, prying her away from her work with long winded speeches about how she can’t take care of a multi-billion dollar company if she doesn’t take care of herself. Those speeches always make her smile, Kara never noticing that Lena’s packing up to leave because she’s too busy pacing the office hands gesticulating as she gives Lena a hundred different reasons as to why a good night’s rest is vital to one’s well-being. It never ceases to amaze her - how much Kara _cares_ about _her_.

Truthfully, she’s so busy that she forgets all about their two week trial period; so when Kara shows up at her office on Saturday with two cupcakes, she’s thrown for a loop. 

“What’s this?” 

Kara is practically bouncing on the other side of her desk.

“It’s to celebrate!”

Lena perks up at that.

“What are we celebrating?”

“I hope we're celebrating our official roommate status! It was two weeks yesterday, but I got so caught up in work that I forgot until this morning.” Kara pushes her glasses up her nose. “Unless, you don’t think it’s been going well and you don’t want to make it more permanent? I mean I thought it was going great, but I shouldn’t assume-“

“Kara.” She waits until she has the other woman’s full attention. 

“We should celebrate.”

It stirs something in her chest, the way Kara’s whole face lights up the simple sentence. 

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I’m serious. It’s been . . . really nice, having a home with you. I would love to make it more permanent.”

Kara is practically bouncing up and down at her words, and she can’t help but grin at her best friend’s enthusiasm. 

“Good!” She passes Lena one of the cupcakes. “It’s your favorite, red velvet.”

Lena picks off a piece of the bottom of the cupcake and swipes it through the icing before holding it up.

“Cheers! To being roommates!”

“To being roommates!"

\- - - -

Lena is just pouring a glass of her favorite red when there’s a soft knock at the door. 

She isn’t quite sure who it could be this time of evening, although she’s learning that their neighbors are a little . . . eclectic. She wouldn’t be suprised to find Mrs. Hammerstein on the other side of the door with one of her famous casseroles.

Only it isn’t Mrs. Hammerstein, it’s Alex Danvers. 

Quickly, Lena steps back from the peephole and unlocks the door.

“Alex?”

“Oh, Lena. Hey, umm, is Kara home?”

Alex’s voice is stuffy, and on further examination Lena can see how red her eyes are - cheeks blotchy and puffy.

“No, she’s out working on a story. Is something . . . wrong?”

“Yes? No. I don’t know.” Alex sighs and slumps against the doorframe, her eyes glazed over and far away. “Maybe.”

“Why don’t you come inside and I’ll pour you a glass of merlot and we can figure it out.”

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds good.”

Lena moves back to the kitchen and sets out another wine glass, keeping a careful eye on Alex as she locks the door and hangs her leather jacket on a hook.

She studies the agent for a moment before pouring a double in Alex’s glass and topping off her own.

It looks like they're going to need it. 

“Come on, let's sit.” She leads Alex to the couch and passes her her wine before curling her legs up under her and settling in. 

Alex takes a slow sip and stares woefully at her glass.

“Are you okay . . . physically?” Lena finally asks, because she feels like that’s an important distinction, and Kara would probably like to be informed if her sister is injured.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, I guess.” She chuckles darkly. “I mean you can’t really die of a broken heart, right?”

“Ah, girl problems? You’re dating Maggie right? That NCPD detective?”

Alex nods slowly.

“We’re engaged. _Were_ engaged, I guess.”

“Were?”

“I think she broke up with me.”

“Oh.” 

She isn’t sure how to do this, exactly. 

Because Kara is still her only friend in National City. 

Well, besides Supergirl, but she isn’t sure that the Girl of Steel counts - isn’t she technically everyone’s friend?

But this is Kara’s sister, and she’s obviously upset, and she’s been crying and -

Does that make them friends?

By proxy?

Or at least by circumstance?

Either way, she has to do something at least.

Right?

“I could always put a hit out on her. You know, if you want.”

And oh god, that probably wasn’t an appropriate joke and Alex is a secret government agent; so she probably isn’t going to laugh and roll her eyes at Lena’s ‘Luthor’ jokes like Kara does and -

Alex’s snort startles her from her internal panic attack. 

Then snort snowballs into a breathless sort-of laughter that barrel rolls into a sob.

Lena twists her hands nervously, because it doesn’t matter how much she wants to help, she just simply doesn’t know how. She’s just figured out how to interact with Kara much less this whole other person who’s hiccuping on her couch. . . 

“Would you like to watch a scary movie?” It’s stupid, but it’s what she used to get through her break up with Jack. 

“You like scary movies, Luthor?” Alex’s tone holds no malice over her last name, even as she looks up at Lena with red-rimmed eyes.

She shrugs.

“Life just doesn’t seem so bad when you realize that at least you aren’t locked in some murderer’s basement about to get hacked to pieces.”

“Well, when you put it that way . . . Cabin in the Woods?”

Its two movies and just as many bottles of wine before the apartment door opens and Kara bursts in with a stack of pizzas.

“You are going to regret ever telling me that Wednesdays can be designated pizza nights because -“ She stops dead in her tracks when she catches sight of them huddled on the couch cackling as the characters on screen danced. 

“Alex? What are you guys - Oh geez! Did he just rip that guy's liver out?! And why is he singing about it?” Kara covers her eyes, dropping the pizzas on the coffee table. 

“It’s Repo- The Genetic Rock Opera, that guy didn’t pay for his organs so their getting repo’d.” Alex doesn’t quite slur, but she does wobble a little at she leans forward to snag a piece of pepperoni pizza. 

“Is that Giles from Buffy?” Kara passes out napkins and pours her own glass of red before settling between them. 

“He was the king guy from Merlin, too.” Lena swallows her bite of veggie pizza before responding - just because she’s eating pizza on a couch doesn’t mean that she’s lost all of her manners. 

“Merlin. I forgot about that show.” Alex’s eyes never leave the gore on the screen.

“Ohh, yeah. Morgana was hot.” 

Two sets of eyes lock on to Kara. 

“What?” there’s cheese stringing from Kara’s lips and Lena giggles.

“I didn’t know you were into girls! How has that never come up?” Alex has a look that Lena immediately associates with the ‘concerned sister glare’ Kara is always talking about.

“I didn’t want to overshadow you.”

For a moment the only sound is the TV and then Alex smiles, leaning forward to wipe the cheese off Kara’s chin. 

“Maggie broke up with me.”

“She what?! Do you want me to go dangle her off the side of a building until she sees the error of her ways?”

“Nope. And I don’t want to talk about it. We’re going to sit here and watch this movie and be glad we aren’t getting our organs repo’d.” Alex nods decisively and refocuses on the movie. 

Kara looks to Lena but she just shrugs. 

“Look, it’s getting to the good part.”

\- - - -

If there’s one thing that Lena just can’t get used to about the apartment, it’s the seemingly endless supply of hot water. Kara said it had something to do with the near ancient boiler system, and she's a little concerned about the carbon footprint it must be leaving, but god, it just feels so nice to let the hot water run over her body. She spent the day in meetings, listening to board members go on and on about how Wayne industries is a rising competitor - it was all she could do not to laugh in their faces. 

Her neck muscles are tight and her shoulders are so tense; she isn’t sure how long she stands there, the water beating down on her; but it’s long enough that a red flush covers her pale skin. 

Oh yeah, that’s the stuff.

Unwilling to move from the stream of liquid fire, she stretches out for her shampoo. Only her foot slips, and a squeal screeches past her lips as she scrabbles for purchase on the wet tile.

“Lena?!”

There’s a crash at the bathroom door and before she can blink, strong arms are sliding against her wet skin. 

Kara steadies her and then freezes, obviously recognizes their awkward situation.

“Thank you for rescuing me, but I was fine, really.” Lena smirks as she watches the blush spread across Kara’s cheeks.

“Oh! Umm sorry, I just -“ Kara’s eyes flit down her body before jerking back up and locking firmly on her eyes. “I heard you scream and I just. . . “ Kara fiddles with her glasses. 

“Quick reflexes.” She says admiringly. She resists the urge to cover her naked body, instead letting her fingers curl into the shower curtain. She grew up in a boarding school, this isn’t the first time another woman has seen her naked. 

“Yeah, yeah. I guess I’ll just - “ She would swear that Kara glances at her lips. “- go. Since you’re okay. And you know, not being attacked or anything.”

“Just trying to get my shampoo bottle.” 

“Right!” Kara bends and reaches for the bottle, handing it to Lena with a small smile. “Here you go.”

“My Hero.”

Kara’s blush darkens at the words, before the older woman begins backing away self-consciously. 

“I’ll be in the living room, if you need anything.”

“Thanks again.”

“No problem.” Kara offers a slight wave as she backs out of the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind her. 

Only then does Lena allow herself to fully breathe.

It’s been a long time since she’s been naked in front of someone else. Best friend or not, being stark naked in front of Kara was a little . . . exciting. Briefly, she entertains the idea of proposing a little stress relief fuck. That’s what the old Lena, the Lena she was before she moved to National City and met Kara would do. Back then she didn’t care, no one was important enough to avoid losing. If she slept with someone and things were awkward after . . . well it isn’t like they were going to stick around for long anyway. 

But something about Kara feels permanent. 

She isn’t going to risk a lifelong friendship over a little sexual frustration. 

Kara is too important. 

Besides, Kara probably wouldn’t take her up on that anyway. Things just seemed charged between them because it has been entirely too long since either of them has been on a date. She brushes away the lingering that crops up when she remembers that she’s the reason Kara’s boyfriend was no longer able to live on Earth. 

Mike was a jerk anyway, Kara definitely would have kicked him to the curb by now anyway - lead poisoning or not.

Still, just because she isn’t going to proposition her best friend for sex doesn’t mean she isn’t incredibly sexually frustrated.

A knock on the door startles her from her thoughts.

“Hey, Lee, I’m going to go get ice cream for movie night! Any requests?”

“Mint chocolate chip, please!” She yells through the still closed door.

“You got it!” Kara taps on the door as a way of checking out and Lena waits a few minutes to be sure she’s gone before slipping a hand between her legs. 

Just because she isn’t going to take advantage of her friendship with Kara doesn’t mean she can’t take care of things herself . . . 

\- - - -

It takes her a while to get used to being home without Kara.

For it to not feel like she’s just over at Kara’s house without her.

To feel like she’s just home alone.

It’s a gradual transition, one that takes close to two months.

Eventually though, it settles in, and she starts to think of Kara’s apartment as theirs.

It’s Sunday, and Kara is off on some quest for Snapper, with a promise to bring home dinner. The stock markets are closed, and all her paperwork is caught up and Lena is . . .

Bored.

When she lived at the office, it was easy to get caught up in L-Corp business. But here, it’s different. She can actually relax.

So that’s exactly what she does, picking up the novel she’s been trying to finish for months and settling on the couch with a cup of tea. She’s five chapters in when she hears the window open.

Supergirl is standing there, trying to get her boot loose from the curtains.

Immediately Lena scrambles upward, the throw blanket falling to the floor as she dog ears her page.

“Supergirl?”

The super hero freezes before disentangling herself and turning to face the couch.

“Lena! Ummm, hi?”

“Are you okay?” She pushes her glasses up her nose and sets the book on the coffee table.

“Yeah, I'm just . . . surprised to see you.”

“Did Kara not tell you I moved in?”

“No, yeah, she did, I just -“ Lena doesn’t think she’s ever seen Supergirl this flustered. “-forgot, I guess. Is she here?”

“Kara?”

Supergirl nods.

“No, she’s out doing some field work for Snapper. Did you need something?”

“No?”

“I don’t think so?”

Lena can’t help but laugh at the confused expression on the hero’s face.

“Do you want to come in for a drink?”

“Water? Tea?” She holds up her own now empty mug.

“Oh!” Supergirl looks around the apartment before nodding. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll take some tea. Thanks.”

Lena smiles and makes her way to the kitchen, Supergirl following behind.

“Busy day fighting crime?”

“Oh, you know, the usual stuff. Car jackings, bank robberies, there was a fire down at the factory down on 38th street.”

Supergirl lifts herself up on the counter, and Lena can’t help but notice how comfortable she looks.

“Sounds productive. “ She shoots Supergirl a smirk as she pulls down the tea kettle. “Everything taken care of?”

“National City is safe, once again.”

“Thanks to you.”

Supergirl blushes, and Lena can’t help think how different it is to see National City’s hero like this - sitting up on a kitchen counter with her cape tucked up behind her and legs swinging.

"Green tea okay?”

“Do you have the orange kind?”

“One orange tea, coming up!”

\- -

“So then I asked the guy why he started punching me when obviously the bullets weren’t working.”

“He tried to punch you?! Has he never seen a news story? Like ever?”

“I don’t know? People try to punch me all the time, and I don’t understand why. I think I broke his hand.” Supergirl looks almost sad at the thought of some poor citizen breaking their hand by punching her and Lena laughs.

“If they did, it’s their own fault. It’s not your fault your indestructible.”

Supergirl shrugs.

"I still feel a little bad.”

“Maybe it will teach him a lesson.”

“What, not to punch super heroes?”

“No,” She laughs. “That crime doesn’t pay - or whatever cheesy one-liner you use when you stop bad guys.”

“Oh! That! Well I usually just say, ‘Justice is served’, in my best Batman voice.”

Lena snorts and immediately feels embarrassed but Supergirl just grins.

“Impersonating Batman? Isn’t that a felony?”

“I mean, I’m stronger than Batman, so does it really count?”

“True, I suppose Wayne should be honored to have you impersonate him.”

“Wayne?! You mean you know -“

“Batman’s secret identity? Yes.”

”I guess you really are a genius.”

“Was there any doubt?”

“Well, no, I suppose not.” Supergirl leans into her, bumping shoulders. "You know, you’re a billionaire do-gooder, why don’t you put on a mask and a cape and deliver vigilante justice with cool toys?”

“Mmm, I think James Olsen has the CEO vigilante role covered, besides, I’d rather save the world in different ways. It is possible to do good behind a desk.”

Supergirl’s jaw drops, and Lena can’t help but feel a twinge of pride.

“You knew about James too?”

“What can I say, I have a penchant for figuring out super hero secret identities.”

“Oh, really?”

“Although, I haven’t figured yours out yet.”

“No? Maybe I don’t have one.”

Lena studies her carefully, wide blue eyes and glowing skin, smelling like sun and fresh air.

“You do, but you don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready.”

“Lena, I want to tell you, I just don’t want you to think less of me for not telling you sooner.”

“You’ve saved my life, what? Five times now? I could never think less of you.”

“I think just three. The gala doesn’t count because technically you saved everyone, and I’m not sure what the other time would be.”

“I’m sure there’s at least one other time that we don’t know about.”

Supergirl laughs at that.

“So? My secret identity, huh?”

“You don’t have to.”

“No, I should, I think it’s time.”

Supergirl meets her gaze, unflinching. After a moment she takes a deep breath and opens her mouth.

Lena can feel her heart pounding with anticipation.

She doesn’t care, of course.

It doesn’t matter.

If Supergirl spends her days as a chef or a delivery girl or maybe she’s an architect or an engineer - it doesn’t matter.

She’s still Supergirl.

But Lena can’t deny that she really wants to know. Wants to know the real Supergirl.

“I’m actually -“ the sound of sirens on the street cut off whatever Supergirl is about to say and they both chuckle.

“Duty calls.” Supergirl sounds almost regretful.

“Up, up, and away.”

Supergirl gives her a smile and a wave and then she’s out the window, her exit much more graceful than her entrance.

Lena woud be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed, but it’s not a big deal. Supergirl was willing to tell her; that’s something at least. She wonders briefly if Kara knows Supergirl’s secret identity, they are awfully close. But she won’t ask.

That’s Supergirl’s secret to tell.

When she’s ready.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Kara may be her best friend, but she also keeps annoying hours. Even to Lena, which is saying something, all things considered. Sometimes she leaves before Lena is even awake, and on some rare occasions she leaves in the middle of the night, only to return, take a shower, and crawl back in bed. 

Her reasoning is always the same, that Snapper sends her out for breaking news at odd hours or that Cat Grant had some odd request that couldn’t wait until morning.

Kara also thinks that there’s nothing wrong with leaving empty milk and orange juice cartons in the refrigerator. Not to mention she lectures Lena about flossing in bed. Which is ridiculous, it’s not Lena's fault that she forgets to floss until she’s already in bed, and besides she likes to multi-task. 

They fight sometimes, and one time they manage to go a whole day without speaking to each other. 

It sucks, and when they finally make up over pints of ice cream, they vow to never let it happen again. She _needs_ Kara and for some inexplicable reason, Kara needs her. They make each other better in some sappy way that Lena doesn’t let herself think about, because she hasn’t let herself rely on anyone else for a long time, and she doesn’t want to think about what it means to let Kara in so close. 

She doesn’t let herself think about how broken she would be if Kara ever betrays her like everyone else has. 

If Kara inhaling her food is the worst she has to put up with then, well she’ll gladly put up with it. Doesn’t mean she won’t lecture about the importance of chewing properly or how vegetables are vital to a well-balanced diet; but she has to listen to Kara’s lectures about sleep and not working too late, so it’s a fair trade. 

It feels so . . .

Normal. 

Or what Lena always thought normal should feel like.

To care about people and have them care about you in return. 

There are shitty days too, like when Lena is stressed from work or her period cramps border on unbearable. 

But Kara never fails to set her up with a heating pad and offer to rub her feet. Kara gives the _best_ foot rubs. Really, the sounds she draws out of Lena’s mouth border on pornographic.

Or sometimes Kara gets overwhelmed - the noises and lights of the city becoming too much. 

It’s then they sit in the dark of the apartment, Kara sitting between her legs, Lena’s arms wrapped around her as tightly as possible. 

Those days are always potsticker days, followed with a tub of cookie dough ice cream.

It should be embarrassing, but it’s not.

The way they know each other so well. No one knows Lena’s weaknesses like Kara does, and she suspects the opposite is true. 

She feels honored, really; that Kara trusts her so much. 

She should feel vulnerable that Kara is so close, but honestly it just makes her feel at home. 

\- - - - -

For someone with abs, Kara is an extremely modest person.

And Lena knows she has abs, she’s seen them. No, she wasn’t looking, but living in such a small space leads the them changing in the same room more often than not. So she’s definitely caught more than a few glimpses of Kara’s chiseled physique.

Whatever sense of modesty Kara subscribes to, Lena doesn’t share in. It probably has something to do with the fact that she grew up in a boarding school with hundreds of other girls and basically no privacy; so she’s not exactly to one to keep everything hidden. 

Most of the time it’s not a big deal, but occasionally it gets her into awkward situations. 

So when she steps out of her pre-game night shower to find that there’s no towel, she doesn’t think twice before stepping out into the main living area.

Only there are two jaws that drop to the floor when she makes her exit. 

Kara and Alex are both leaning on the counter, poring over a takeout menu and both of their heads snap up when they hear the sound of the bathroom door closing behind her. 

“Hey, Lee- whoa! You're’” Kara’s eyes rove down her body and then snap up and away, a blush staining her cheeks. “- naked.”

Lena can’t help but smirk at that.

“Please, Kara, don’t act like you’ve never seen this before.” 

Alex coughs loudly.

“Hello, Alex.” she offers a small wave and Alex can only shake her head.

“Hey, Lena. Any pizza topping requests?”

“Where are we ordering from?” She pulls a towel from the closet and wraps it around herself.

“Tonys! They have the best crust.” Kara finally manages look her in the eye and Lena can’t help but wink before sashaying back to the bathroom.

“Mushrooms for me, babe!” She calls over her shoulder, pretending not to notice the muttering noise of protest that Kara makes.

\- - 

By the time the rest of the gang arrives, Lena is fully dressed in one of Kara’s sweaters and her own pair of sweatpants with MIT printed down the leg. The pizza is steaming on the counter and poker chips are doled out on the coffee table.

James and Winn take the couch, and Alex is on the love seat, leaving Lena in Kara’s lap on the armchair. It isn’t really conducive to her poker face, but she craves the closeness, the way Kara’s hand curls on her hip. 

Their position earns them a few odd looks from the gang, but no one says anything. It isn’t long before raucous laughter fills the apartment, and it almost drowns out the sound of the doorbell. 

“I’ll get it, I’ll get it.” Alex waves them off as she moves to the door.

Everyone returns to the game, only to stop when Alex leads the new guest into the room.

“Lucy!” Kara screeches and Lena finds herself deposited in the chair as Kara envelops a short brunette in a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been back in town for a little while, Alex invited me to game night, hope it’s ok?”

“Of course it’s okay! I’m so happy to see you!”

Kara steps aside and Winn takes her place.

“Lucy! My girl!”

James is next, and the two share an awkward hug before Lucy turns Lena. 

“Oh! Lucy, this is Lena Luthor, my roommate. Lena, this is Lucy Lane.” Kara offers.

“Lena Luthor, I’ve heard you’re not the psychopath your brother is.”

“Lucy Lane, I’ve heard you’re not as bitchy as your sister.”

They hold eye contact for a long moment before they both grin. 

"It’s been a long time, Luthor.”

“What, ten years?”

“Something like that.”

Alex looks confusedly between them.

“You two know each other?”

“We went to the same boarding school for a while.” Lena explains. 

“But hey, we can catch up while we play. Deal me in?”

\- - 

“You’re totally cheating!” Kara shouts as Lena collects yet another jackpot. 

“How can i cheat? I’m literally sitting in your lap!”

“I don’t know, but you are!”

“You’re just mad because you have an awful poker face.” Winn points out.

“I have an excellent poker face!”

“Mmm, whatever you say, babe.” Lena grins and steals a drink of Kara’s wine. 

Game night is in full swing, Lucy is regaling them with crazy special ops stories from Europe and Lena is cleaning everyone out at poker, enjoying the smile that hasn’t left Kara’s face. 

It’s nice, so, so nice; and as she looks around at them all, she starts to understand what people mean when they talk about found family.  
\- - - - - - - - - - 

She’s half asleep, mind running through her schedule for tomorrow, when she hears the apartment door open.

“It’s just me.” Is the soft whisper, and she calms at the knowledge that Kara is finally home. 

She knew it was going to be a late night, knew Snapper would have Kara out covering the alien rampage that Supergirl had keeping at bay all day. Still, Kara was usually home before - she blinks at the clock on the wall - three o’clock in the morning. Not that she was keeping tabs, but it was unlike Kara to not at least check in. She doesn’t hear the refrigerator open, which is odd; because Kara is always hungry when she comes home. Instead, theres a shuffling as Kara stumbles across the floor and the creaking of the chest of drawers as she changes into pajamas. 

The bed shifts as Kara’s flops onto it, burying her face into her pillow. Lena snuggles close, craving Kara’s usual warmth; but there’s none to be found, Kara’s skin cool to the touch. A million questions come to mind, but she hears a soft snore. 

It’ll wait until the morning. 

—

The alarm starts its ringing entirely too early. 

Inwardly she curses the business world and it’s stupid time schedules as she waits for Kara to turn off the alarm.

Only she doesn’t, and Lena has to crawl over her to flip the switch. 

She leans over the still sleeping Kara, wincing at the line of drool dripping onto the pillow. Carefully, she brings up the edge of the sheet and wipes the corner of Kara’s mouth.

“Are you ok, babe?”

“Mmmmph.”

“Kara?”

“Don’t feel good.”

Lena can’t help but think that she doesn’t _sound_ good either, nose stuffy and throat dry.

“Are you sick?”

“Don’t get sick.” Kara opens her eyes and they look puffy and red. 

She grabs the back of Kara’s head and pulls her up, pressing her lips to Kara’s forehead.

“Whaa-“

“I’m checking to see if you have a fever.”

“Oh.” Kara pulls her down and snuggles into her. “Do I?”

“I don’t know, I can’t tell. You’re always hot, and now your not. I don’t know what that means?”

“It means I need to go back to sleep.”

“Kar, we have to go to work.”

“I’m so tired, Lee; just five more minutes.” 

She stretches to reach her phone on the nightstand and texts Jess to let her know to cancel her meetings. She debates for a second before asking her to send Snapper Carr a message letting him know that Kara is with her getting an exclusive interview. 

It isn’t a lie, exactly, she’ll give Kara some inside scoop to make up for the day off. That face is too pitiful to make her get up.

\- - 

When they wake again it’s almost eleven, and Kara’s breathing sounds even worse than before, and Lena can almost feel the air crackling in her lungs. She doesn’t want to move from the warm bed, but her bladder is insistent, and she needs to start getting some medication in Kara. 

She shimmies out from under the covers, scooping up a pair of Kara’s sweatpants on the way to the bathroom. The medicine cabinet is empty, save for Lena’s allergy medicine and a bottle of Advil. She wonders if she can sneak out without waking Kara but one glance towards the bed tells her that won’t be an issue. 

A quick change of shirt and the addition of a bra and she’s out the door, deciding it would be faster to just walk to the corner pharmacy. She has a masters degree but it still takes her twenty minutes to pick out the right combination of drugs. She gets a few strange looks but she highly doubts anyone recognizes her in her glasses and sweatpants and Star Wars t-shirt, hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Kara’s favorite Chinese place is on the way home and she ducks in only to come out with a bag of postickers and gallon of egg drop soup. 

When she gets back, Kara has migrated to the couch, and there’s tissue paper stuffed up her nose.

“You’reb bagk.”

“I brought soup, and medicine. And there’s some gatorade in here too, you need to stay hydrated.”

“My throabt hubts.”

Lena puts the food on the table and digs through the pharmacy bag.

“Here, take this.” 

Kara takes the pills dutifully with a wince.

“And here’s some chloraseptic spray. Just spray it at the back of your throat, it should help with the soreness.”

The face Kara makes when she tastes the spray is almost comical.

“Whab isd thab?! Thab does nod tate like derries!”

“Sorry, sorry, it was all they had. Did it help your throat at least?”

Kara nods. 

“Numd.”

Lena passes her a bottle of gatorade.

“Be sure to drink all of this, and I picked up potstickers and soup too.”

Kara’s eyes light up and she reaches for the bag of takeout on the table.

“Yourda bedt, Lee.” She resettles the blanket around her shoulders and pats the couch beside her. “Come sid. Or dyou hab da worgk?”

“I told Jess I was taking the day off. And I told her to tell Snapper you were getting an interview from me.”

She kicks her shoes off and sits next to Kara, watching as the other woman bites into a potsticker only to screech and fill her mouth with gatorade. 

“Ahhhh!! Ahhh! dats hod!!”

“You act like this is the first time you’ve had a potsticker, of course it’s hot.”

“Ids nod fair.” Kara whines, dropping her head to Lena’s shoulder. “I don like bein sigk.”

“Aww, love, I’m sorry.” She runs her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Why don’t you eat some soup and we can watch the Great British Bake-off? That show always makes you feel better.”

“Your a good friend. The bedt.”

She places a kiss on Kara’s hair, breathing in the smell of coconuts from Kara’s shampoo. 

“Anything for you.”

\- - 

Kara makes it through half a season and two bowls of soup before she finally passes out with her head in Lena’s lap. Shifting slowly as not to wake her up, Lena reaches for the remote, turning it to the news. She may be taking the day off, but she can at least check up on the stock market. 

Supergirl is all over the news, her fight yesterday making headlines on all the channels. Apparently it was a horrible fight, one that ended with Supergirl not getting back up. 

That makes Lena sit up, the video footage of Supergirl hitting the ground. The only thing that keeps her from jumping up in horror is the the sentence at the bottom of the screen informing viewers that Supergirl is fine and being treated for her injuries appropriately. Still, she feels tense, and itchy; like her skin is crawling. Supergirl is one of her only friends, and Lena can’t imagine if something happened to her. 

It strikes her how odd it is, two of the most important people in her life down at once. She sighs, looking down at Kara. 

As gently as possible, she removes Kara’s glasses, smoothing back the strands of hair that have fallen in her face. She lets her fingers trace over the lines of Kara’s face. 

Her eyebrows, her chin, the little scar on her forehead.

She smiles softly, she doesn’t think - she knows- she’s never been as close to anyone as she is to Kara. 

Kara is her best friend.

She loves Kara. 

With a burning ache in her chest that feels like it’s going to melt her from the inside out.

She glances back at the television.

There’s a close-up of Suergirl, posing in the heroic stance, fists firmly on her hips, winning smile on her lips. The screen zooms in on her face and she’s struck by how beautiful the superhero is. Hair falling in golden waves around her shoulders, that little scar on her forehead.

The little scar on her forehead. 

Her heart pounds in her chest as her mind works, and she has the feeling that her entire life is about to change, that she’s on the precipice of something big. 

Her eyes flit down to Kara, and she lets herself see, really see.

She doesn’t know how she didn’t figure it out before. 

That her best friend is National City’s hero. 

All of the signs point to it. 

Her first feeling is hurt. 

Hurt that Kara kept something so big from her. 

Her first instinct is to assume that Kara didn’t tell her because she’s afraid that Lena is going to live up to her Luthor name. But then she remembers that Kara is asleep and vulnerable - presumed powerless in her lap. 

She doesn’t know what Kara’s reasoning is, but she knows it isn’t malicious. In fact, she’s pretty sure that Kara would give her some self-sacrificing speech about trying to keep her safe. 

She knows Kara trusts her. 

Knows Kara has some reason that she hasn’t said anything. She sighs and brushes Kara’s cheek before making a split second decision. She reaches for her phone to text Alex.

_**Lena (7:36 PM) -** Can you meet me for breakfast tomorrow?_

_**Alex (7:38 PM) -** Sure, everything okay?_

_**Lena (7:39 PM) -** Everything’s fine. Just wanted to talk about something._

_**Alex (7:41 PM) -** Noonan’s at 8 ok? _

_**Lena (7:42 PM) -** Perfect_

_**Alex (7:43 PM) -** How’s Kara? I haven’t gotten a text from her about how badly her nose is stopped up in a while._

Lena chuckles softly and brings her phone up to take a picture of Kara asleep in her lap; hair tousled and mouth open in a quiet snore. Alex responds back with a laughing emoji and a promise to see her the next morning, and Kara awakes with a cough. 

“What time is it?” 

“Time for your next dose of medicine. Do you want to take the night time pills so you can sleep better?”

“Will you snuggle with me?”

“Of course.”

“Then drug me ub, maybe I can breade damorrow.”

\- - 

Turns out Kara can’t breathe tomorrow. 

She says she feels a little better, but she still looks pitiful as she lays propped up on pillows, watching Lena get ready. 

“I’m just going to be gone for a few hours, there are a few meetings I just can’t miss, but then I’ll pick up some lunch and bring it home. Make a list if you think of anything you need. Oh and please try to drink some water, I know it hurts; but it’s good for you.” She pulls on her heels a clicks her way to the bed, placing a quick kiss on Kara’s forehead. “And I know the ice cream feels good on your throat, but try not to eat a whole carton, you will get a stomach ache.”

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

“What are friends for?”

\- -

Alex is waiting on her when she gets to Noonan’s, a cup of coffee already sitting across from her. 

“You’re early.”

“Yeah, the more I thought about you needing to talk to me the more I freaked out; and I wanted go ahead and get here so we can get to the talking. “

“Always efficient, Agent Danvers.” She tips her coffee cup in Alex’s direction but the other woman’s eyes narrow. “Actually, that’s part of what I want to talk to you about.”

She forces herself to maintain eye contact.

“I know about Kara.”

“What about Kara?”

“I know she wears a cape for her side job.”

Alex tilts her head. 

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Is that what you brought me here to tell me?”

“Yes? I thought you might have some NDA’s for me to sign.”

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“Because I just figured it out last night?”

“I thought you knew! I thought we just weren’t talking about it.”

“Why would I know?”

“You’ve been living together for three months! I thought you knew! Does Kara know you know?”

“I don’t think so. And I don’t want her to know.”

“You don’t?”

“No, I want her to feel comfortable telling me on her own. I just want you to know that I won’t tell anyone. And I know about you too.”

“Me?”

“Please, I’ve known for a long time that you don’t work for the FBI, Alex. I just didnt know why working with Supergirl was so important to you. ”

Alex hums thoughtfully.

“I’m glad you figured it out, I hope Kara tells you soon so you can come down to the DEO and help us with tech.”

“Me too, but right now she’s sick, and I promised her I would be home for lunch, so I need to go put in a few hours at the office so my company doesn’t run into the ground.”

“I’ll text you later and we can meet up for you to sign the NDA’s”

“Thank you, Alex.”

“Thank you, for taking care of her. You’re not like your family, Lena.”

Her heart swells at Alex’s words, and she realizes maybe she has two good friends in National City after all.

\- -  
Her first meeting takes longer than she expected, and she rushes through the stacks of paperwork that Jess hands her. She has one more meeting before she’s free, a new investor based out of Metropolis. It shouldn’t take long, she’ll give them the usual rundown- assets, stock outlook, R&D- and then be on her way. 

Easy. 

Only the minute the investor walks in, she knows it won’t be easy. 

“Ms. Luthor,” the woman starts in as soon as Jess closes the door. “Why don’t we take this outside on the balcony? Fresh air is always good for business.”

Lena finds her words odd, but not as odd as the gun she has pointed in Lena’s direction. 

Her shoulders sag in annoyance.

“I really don’t have time for this.”

“Excellent, I’m on a tight schedule as well, maybe you can do me favor and jump so I don’t have to push you.”

The next thirty seconds is a blur, but she has the distinct thought that she should really work on her self-defense skills, because she finds herself pushed off of her own balcony.

Again. 

It’s really becoming a bit of a habit. 

And not a good habit either, like pizza Wednesdays.

A bad bad habit.

She’s even more upset when she remembers that Kara- Supergirl- is sick. 

There will be no caped crusader flying in to rescue her from sudden death.

The ground is rushing up below her and she feels an overwhelming rush of sadness. 

And anger.

And-

A force knocks her sideways, and there’s an arm around her back and one under her legs and she smells coconuts and-

“Kara?”

Blue eyes flash to her face, and she realizes what she’s said, what she’s revealed. 

“I thought you were sick?” Her fingers tighten over House of El crest on Kara’s chest.

For a moment she doesn't think Kara is going to respond to her question and that she's just going to ignore true elephant in the room. Finally Lena feels herself being clutched tighter as Kara speaks.

“Sometimes when I’m powerless, if someone I love is in danger I get a rush of adrenaline and - poof, powers back.”

“I’m really glad they came back.”

“Me too.” Kara looks at her and she sees everything she’s ever wanted. 

Love.

Affection.

Bravery.

"How long have you known?”

“Since last night. You were sleeping, and Supergirl was on the TV and I just . . . put two and two together."

"Alex is going to kill me."

"She seemed fine with it, actually."

Kara shoots her a confused look.

"Long story, I'll explain later." She tightens her hands on Kara's shoulders.

“I have questions, but first I need to go take care of the people who are trying to kill you. Are you going to be alright if I leave you here?”

Lena looks around to see that they’re on the rooftop of a building at the edge of town. 

“Yes, sure, I’ll be -“ Supergirl takes off, a blur in the sky. “- fine.” 

It’s surprisingly cluttered on the roof; or at least she thinks it’s cluttered, she hasn’t really spent much time on rooftops. 

She wraps her arms around herself and walks around, unsure of what to do with herself until Kara comes back. Fortunately, she doesn’t have to wait long.

“Hot dog?”

The unexpected voice startles her and she jumps.

“Sorry,” Kara apologizes and holds out one of the baskets in her hand. “Hot dog?”

Lena takes the offered hot dog and lets herself be led to the edge of the building. Kara plops down and pats the space beside her, grinning when Lena hesitates. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

She uses Kara’s shoulder as a brace as she lowers herself to the concrete. She’s grateful that she decided to wear strappy heels today, otherwise she would have lost them on the ride over. They eat in silence for a few minutes before Lena speaks. 

“Did you get hungry on the fly back?”

“What? Oh, yeah, whenever I solar flare and then my powers come back I get ravenously hungry. I ate three more on the way over here.” 

“Solar flare?”

“If I use my heat vision too much then I can burn my powers out. That’s what happened the other day with the big slimy alien.”

“So when you lose your powers you become susceptible to human illness?”

“Yep.” Kara polishes off the rest of her hot dog and Lena passes her remaining half over. “Which is why I was flu central yesterday.”

“And this morning?”

Kara falls silent, boots kicking against the side of the building. 

“The, uh weather helicopter was around L-Corp when you fell. Rushes of adrenaline sometimes trigger my powers to come back.”

“So you saw me falling and boom, just like that your powers were back?”

“Pretty much.” Kara shrugs. 

The sound of traffic below is the only sound for a long moment and then Kara reaches over to take her hand. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I was going to tell you. I wanted to tell you.”

“You almost did that one day, remember?”

“Yeah, and then that stupid bank robbery interrupted us. I was going to tell you when I got back but I chickened out.”

Lena gives Kara’s hand a soft squeeze.

“What were you scared of?”

“Lots of things. You hating me, for one.”

“Kar, I could never hate you.”

She leans against Kara, letting her head fall to a cape covered shoulder. 

“Now that you know I’m a superhero, does that mean you’ll stop bugging me to eat my vegetables?”

“No, it means I’m going to get with Alex and we’re going to do studies and find out what Earth nutrients are best for your Kryptonian physiology.”

“Seriously?”

"Seriously.”

Kara groans. 

“How does Alex know you know my secret, anyway?”

“I talked to her this morning, let her know that I would sign whatever NDA’s are necessary.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that you knew?”

“I wanted you to tell me when you were ready, it’s your secret to tell.”

“You’re kind of amazing, you know that, right?”

“That’s what you’ve told me.”

She feels Kara lift their joined hands, and there’s a soft kiss placed on her knuckles. 

“So, what’s your last name, anyway?”

“Zor-El.”

“Kara Zor-El.”

“Nobody calls me that anymore.” Kara sounds wistful. 

“Do you mind if I do?”

Kara pauses for a moment before responding. 

“I’d actually really like that."

\- - 

Not much changes, after she knows Kara is Supergirl. 

It’s a little odd, she supposes, knowing that her best friend is an alien, and subsequently the most powerful woman on earth. It makes her worry a little less in one way (Kara is indestructible), and more in another (Kara is Supergirl, and Supergirl has a galaxy wide target on her back.) But she knows Kara can take care of herself, knows it as sure as she knows the sun will rise each morning. Things make sense too, like the fact that Kara can eat literal mountains of food without gaining any weight or suffering any breakouts. 

Their home life remains the same, Kara still calls her or shows up at L-Corp to guilt her into coming home for dinner or sleep. Other nights Supergirl lands on her balcony, covered in soot or dirt; grin wide from the adrenaline of saving the day. 

They’ve always talked together about anything and everything, but now a whole new world has opened up- both literally and figuratively. Kara start teaching her Kryptonian, and she teaches Kara all the Earth terminology for the Kryptonian science she’d left behind. 

Lena get called to help at the DEO, and Kara helps with new L-Corp tech.

It’s a new normal, one that they settle into easily. 

One that makes Lena feel at home in a way she didn’t even know was possible.

\- - - - - - - -

She has to admit, she’s a little impressed with herself, carrying her purse, an armful of groceries, and a box of files; all in six inch heels. Getting the door unlocked is a little tricky, but she manages - somehow without dropping anything. 

She almost stumbles, making her way to the counter to set down the packages in the dark but she makes it. At first she thinks Kara must not be home, but then she spots her. 

One of the windows is cracked open, and Kara is sitting in the space between, legs dangling over National City. 

Lena studies the silhouette for a long moment, taking in the way the moonlight dances across Kara’s hair and the tear tracks streaking her cheeks. Lena sighs, all of the elation from her victorious trek down the hall gone. 

She slips out of her heels and sets the milk in the fridge before silently making her way across the living room. Kara doesn’t look up, not even when Lena takes a seat beside her and uses and arm around her shoulder to pull her close - though her head tips over onto Lena’s. They sit in silence for a long time, because she knows from experience that Kara doesn’t always like to talk right away, that sometimes she needs the silence and the stillness.

So they sit, Kara’s head on her shoulder as her fingers play with the end of Kara’s braid; looking out over the city lit by streetlights and apartment windows. 

Finally Kara speaks.

“It’s the anniversary of when Krypton was destroyed.”

Oh.

That isn’t what Lena expected. 

She was expecting Snapper Carr being an asshole. 

Or some poor citizen that Kara couldn’t save.

She wasn’t prepared for the destruction of an entire planet.

They don’t have enough ice cream for this. 

She doesn’t say ‘I’m sorry’, doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know anything that can make up for the loss of an entire civilization.

“Tell me about it?” Is what she finally decides on, and Kara is silent long enough that she worries it’s the wrong thing. 

But then Kara speaks, the words tumbling out of her in a choked whisper. 

“It was . . . so much different than here. Everything was tinged in red instead of yellow, and Argo City was so beautiful, with it’s spires and windows.” She swings her legs. “You would have liked it there. It was peaceful and scientific. . . I miss it. I miss them.”

Lena doesn’t speak, just pulls Kara closer, pressing a kiss against her hair.

“It’s just so hard, because I miss them but . . . I’m also still mad at them. Because they just sent me away. And now I’m the only one left. Well there’s Kal, but he doesn’t remember.”

“I can’t even imagine, what it must feel like to hold the weight of being the last true Kryptonian. And I know that it won’t make you feel better, but I think you’ve done planet proud. And it’s okay to be mad at them. I know it doesn’t feel right, to be mad at someone who’s dead; but it’s okay. I used to think all the time about how angry I was at my mother for dying, for leaving me with the Luthors. It’s okay to be upset.”

Kara’s shoulders shake under her arm, and she can hear the strangled sob as Kara buries her face in her chest and she can barely make out the sniffled words that Kara mumbles against her blouse.

“I’m just so angry and sad.” 

“You’re smad.”

And it’s not the place for a joke, but she can’t help it, she’s desperate to offer Kara something. 

What she gets is a snort that ends in a sob and Kara clutching her so tightly she can barely breathe. Her legs go numb and her back is stiff by the time Kara speaks again. 

“Can we order potstickers and cry to happy movies?”

“Only if we can drown our tears in ice cream.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah, because I offered you ice cream.” Lena teases.

“No.” Kara pulls back swiping at the mascara streaks running from her eyes. “I love you. And thank you.”

“I love you too.” she brushes at the black smudge that Kara missed. “Anytime, babe.”

Kara jerks forward, lips brushing against Lena’s cheek before she jumps up, pulling Lena with her. 

“Come on, I’ll put the order in.”

\- - - - - - - - - 

“I’m waiting on someone, actually.”

She hears Kara’s voice say as she makes her way into the restaurant. As she gets closer, she sees the problem. 

There's a smartly dressed gentleman leaning on their table and Kara is fidgeting with her glasses. 

"Really? I don't see anyone, maybe he got lost? I hate to see a pretty girl like you stood up."

Lena can't help but roll her eyes at the man's response. Normally, she would be happy to play the role of wingwomam, but Kara looks extremely uncomfortable, and this man seems like an ass. 

She makes a split second decision. 

"Sorry I'm late, darling, the board meeting ran over." She slides gracefully into the booth next to Kara, draping her arm around the older woman's shoulders and pulling her close.

Kara's eyes drink her in, jaw slack as her gaze flickers to Lena's lips. 

Her heart stutters in her chest.

Something inside if her screams that she shouldn't, screams that it's a bad idea, even if she doesn't quite know why.

She ignores it, gliding her fingers along Kara's jaw, reveling in the way that Kara’s breath catches. 

Slowly, slowly - painfully so, she leans forward; searching Kara’s face for any sign of uncomfortableness. There is none, and she edges forward, eyes sliding closed as she presses her lips against Kara’s. It’s gentle and soft and over quickly. 

She wipes the smudge of lipstick from the corner of Kara’s mouth, smirking as she reaches for the glass of red on the table and takes a long sip. 

“Thank you for ordering for me.”

“I know you usually like the merlot but the server recommended the cabernet.” Kara’s eyes never leave her lips.

“Delicious.” She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, enjoying the way Kara’s pupils dilate further. 

She doesn’t know what this is, doesn’t know what this feeling is swirling in her chest. She doesn’t want to let herself think about it. Wants to ride this high she feels for as long as possible. Wants to drown herself in blue eyes, mesmerized -

A throat clears beside them and she looks up to see the man still standing there, offended expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry,” She channels every bit of the patented ‘Luthor chill’ into her voice. “Did you need something?”

He makes the wise decision and chooses not to respond, instead walking back to the bar. 

She barely has time to gloat before Kara’s hands are on her face, tugging her back. 

The kiss is different this time, more urgent, she doesn’t think, she just _feels_.

Everything and too much and not enough.

The feeling of Kara’s fingers in her her hair, loosening it from its bun.

Kara’s shoulder under her hand, strong and muscular.

Kara’s lips, insistent and demanding on hers, leaving her breathless- making her want to beg for more. 

Kara’s teeth tease her lips and she barely holds back the moan that threatens to spill out. She doesn’t hold it back when she feels Kara’s tongue slide against hers. And then Kara’s hands are at her cheeks, pushing her gently back. 

Their chests brush as they heave together. She doesn’t know where to look, Kara’s eyes or her lips, and her gaze flickers back and forth; searching for what she doesn’t know. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Kara whispers against her lips. “There’s a situation, down at City Hall. I have to go.” She up from the table before Lena can protest, but that doesn’t stop her from calling out. 

“Kara-“

“I have to go, Lee.”

She’s almost a blur as she streaks through the restaurant, and Lena can’t help but wonder if she’s using her super speed. 

To get out.

To get away from Lena. 

She pulls out a compact to fix her lipstick, all the while mentally berating herself.

What was she thinking? Kissing her best friend in some sort of half cocked ruse.

But Kara had kissed her back.

Hadn’t she?

Was it all in her imagination?

Did she dream up the way Kara’s hands clenched in her hair?

The way Kara’s breath stuttered against her lips?

She finishes her wine in one long draw, waving the server over for the check. 

She needs stronger liquor for this. 

\- - - 

A quick stop at the liquor store and then the driver drops her off at L-Corp. It’s the best option she has, she doesn’t want to go back to the apartment and risk an awkward run-in with Kara. 

As soon as she’s inside her office, she kicks off her heels and grabs a glass off of the bar table. The balcony is windy but the night is quiet and she pours a double of vodka before setting the bottle down at her feet and leaning over the railing.

She isn’t sure what happened. 

One minute she was kissing Kara, trying to drive off unwanted attention, and the next minute she was _kissing_ Kara. 

She runs a finger over her lips, remembering the way Kara had tasted - like she had just eaten the olive out of her martini.

Kara.

What was she thinking?

She laughs mirthlessly and throws back half of the vodka. 

Of course.

She should have known she would ruin this too. 

She doesn’t know how long she stands there. 

Thinking. About Kara. About them. About feelings. 

Waiting for Supergirl to land beside her and wrap her in a hug so tight that she forgets what she was worried about in the first place. 

Only Kara never comes. 

One thought rules her mind as she gazes out over National City.

She loves Kara. 

In that way she’s known about for a while - where she wants to grow old with Kara and spend their weekends going to farmer’s markets and their nights arguing over who still the covers. 

But also in the way where she want to see Kara beneath her, blonde hair splayed out on the pillow behind her, an alien god’s name on her lips as Lena makes writhe in pleasure. 

She takes another drink, grateful for the burn in her throat, because it distracts her from the pain in her chest.

She’s in love with her best friend. 

She stays outside until the chill sets in and she starts to shiver. Only then does she pick up the rest of the mostly full bottle and head inside. She deposits the vodka on the bar and checks her phone, trying not to be disappointed when there’s no notification from Kara. 

She manages not to cry as she splashes her face with water and crawls into the bed that sits untouched in her old suite. She finally falls asleep wracking her brain for ways to fix this mess she’s gotten herself into, but it isn’t until she wakes up that she realizes exactly what she needs to do.

She has to move out.

\- - - - - - 

The work day passes in a blur of meetings and a press conference - one that Kara doesn’t even show up for. She tries to ignore the burning in her chest as she offers up mechanical answers to the questions thrown her way, but it’s so hard. She’s not a fan of press conferences, and it’s even worse without Kara’s smiling face out in the crowd. 

She tries not to wince when Jess asks if Kara is bringing lunch or if Lena wants her to order something up. She takes her salad at her desk, distracting herself by poring over reports. It’s easy to fall into old habits, and the sun sinks over the ocean without fanfare, without Lena even noticing, really. Eventually, she has to make a decision, because she’s used the last of her office stash of spare clothes and everything else is still at the apartment, and she _needs_ to take a shower. 

So she sucks up her pride and heads home, surprised to find Kara waiting for her on the couch. 

“You’re home! I was worried about you. I mean not too worried; I was keeping an eye on you. But even x-ray vision can see emotions. And I know you’re probably still mad at me-“

“Mad? You think I’m mad at you?”

“Well you didn’t come home last night and then you didn’t text me or anything today.”

This is it, this is Lena’s big opportunity. 

She can tell Kara all her revelations of the night before and hope her best friend returns her feelings.

But no. 

She has a plan, and she needs to stick to it.

“Something came up, at L-Corp right after you left. I had to spend the night at the office going over some things and then today things were just so busy I didn’t have time - I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to think I was angry with you.”

A look that Lena can’t quite place crosses Kara’s face, but then it’s gone replaced with a blinding smile.

“Good! Great! Do you want some cheese fries? I saved you some but they got cold, I’ll heat them up!” Kara brushes past her to get to the microwave and Lena lets her mask fall as soon as Kara is out of sight. She was hoping that Kara would say something about the kiss, anything. 

But it looks like they’re going to ignore it. 

Maybe it didn’t mean anything after all.

\- - - - -

Two more weeks go by before she gets a chance to break the moving news to Kara.

That’s a lie, she has plenty of chances. 

But she doesn’t want to. 

Doesn’t want to break this little bubble of domestic bliss that they’ve built around themselves. 

Things quickly fall back into their old patterns, and it’s nice, comfortable.

But it’s so hard to be content with nice and comfortable when she knows the rushing heat that comes when Kara’s lips are pressed against hers. 

She wonders if Kara ever stays up at night, replaying those moments over and over in her head. Because Lena does.

Lena thinks about them during board meetings and in the car. While she’s watching the news or cooking dinner. When she’s in the shower and her hand slips between her legs.

It’s an all consuming obsession.

And it’s only made worse by the fact that Kara has no idea.

That she carries on with their daily routine like nothing has changed. That she still leaves Lena’s office with a kiss on her cheek and pulls Lena close in the middle of the night. 

It’s torture.

Sweet, delicious torture.

Torture she knows will come to a screeching halt as soon as she breaks the news.

“So, I’ve been thinking of starting the apartment hunt.”

Kara’s fork freezes halfway to her mouth.

“Why would you look for an apartment? We have an apartment.”

“ _You_ have an apartment, I just crashed here and never left.”

“You moved in! You pay rent! You’ve been here for almost a year!”

“And now I think that it’s time I move out. This apartment is tiny and Kara we share the same bed! What if one of us wanted to bring someone home?“ She pretends not to notice the way Kara’s face hardens at that. "I don’t want to be a burden!”

“You’re not a burden! The last year has been amazing! You can’t just leave.”

“Kara, it’s time, I’ve already asked Jess to look into condos for me.”

Kara’s throat works as she stabs into her salmon and Lena reaches out to cover Kara’s free hand with her own.

“I’d like it if you came and looked at them with me.”

“Yeah, yeah sure. I’ll use my super senses to make sure you’re getting a good deal.”

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

The smile Kara shoots her over the table doesn’t reach her eyes.

“What are friends for?”

\- - 

To say Lena doubts her decision is an understatement. 

Every time she sees the pained expression on Kara’s face, she’s hit with a wave of uncertainty. But she has to do this, needs to do this. 

It’s the only way this has a chance in hell of working. 

And at least if it doesn’t she has a way out. 

The realtor Jess found for her is a pleasant middle-aged woman, with a sharp business suit and an eye for details. Lena can immediately appreciate her efficiency when she’s handed a stack of options at their first meeting. 

“Ms Luthor, and Ms Danvers I presume?”

They nod and the woman continues. 

“I’m Nikki, I’ve spoken extensively with your assistant over the phone Ms. Luthor, so I think I have an idea of what you’re looking for, but please let me know if I’ve gotten something wrong or if there’s anything you’d like to have that you don’t see.”

“Please, Nikki, call me Lena.” She holds out her hand for a shake and Kara does the same.

“And I’m Kara.”

“Lena, Kara, excellent. Well if you two are ready we can go ahead and get started. I’ve got a few choices that I think you two are just going to love. A lot of couples really love the social scene on the west side of town, but if you two are more of the outdoors type, I have some options closer to the park that I think you’ll really love.”

Lena hopes it isn’t too obvious, the way she blushes when Nikki refers to them as a couple.

She wishes.

Kara saves her from having to respond.

“Oh! We’re not- we’re not a couple, I’m just the best friend. Here for-“ She smiles in a way that’s almost threatening. “-moral support.”

“My apologies! I just assumed . . .”

“It’s alright,” Lena placates. “It happens all the time.”

And it does. Looking back she realizes that people mistaking her and Kara for a romantic couple has been happening for a long time. The barista at Noonan’s, the pizza guy, the server at their favorite Chinese place . . . it definitely explains why Mrs. Diamond from downstair always asks how her ‘little wifey’ is doing. She just thought the woman was joking. She never really though anything about it before but . . . maybe everyone can see what’s going on between them.

The thought gives her hope, and she smiles brightly as Nikki ushers them into the SUV. 

“First stop is place just down the street from L-Corp . . .”

\- -

Lena is the first to admit that she thought condo hunting would be easy.

The most beautiful city in the world, an almost limitless budget . . . 

Only it’s not easy.

Especially not with Kara pointing out every bad thing about all of them.

She’s been sending Kara listings and dragging her to showings for three weeks, pouring over hundreds of condos; and Kara has something damning to say about each and every one of them.

It’s frustrating to say the least. 

She almost feels like Kara is doing it on purpose - pointing out things that she knows Lena will find unbearable; trying to delay the inevitable. 

Only Lena is at fault too. She realizes it when she turns down an apartment because it’s kitchen is painted the wrong color. She doesn’t want to move, but she has to; and if she’s going to put herself through the pain of losing Kara then she’s at least going to do it in the perfect condo. 

Nikki has been the picture of professionalism, although Lena swears she catches the realtor sending her knowing looks as she gazes wistfully at Kara. 

This place, though . . . this place is nice. 

A huge master suite with a jetted tub and space for a king size bed. A chef’s kitchen with a fridge large enough for a whole week’s worth of food (even with Kara’s appetite). There’s a bedroom balcony, (and no, she’s not thinking of late night visits from Supergirl when she sees it), there are floor to ceiling windows in the living room, and the building’s security system is state of the art. There’s even the space for an in-home office.

It’s perfect. 

All that’s left is Kara’s seal of approval. 

So Lena pretends to be interested in Nikki’s spiel about amenities while Kara discreetly pulls down her glasses and looks around the room. 

“Everything seems to check out.” Kara finally says when she joins them. “I can’t see a single thing wrong with it.” Kara finally says, the happy tone of her voice contrasting sharply with the smile that doesn’t meet her eyes. 

Nikki’s face lights up, even as Lena’s heart sinks to her toes.

“Great! I’ll go downstairs and pick up the HOA paperwork for you to look over while you make your final decision! You guys can look around more if you want, I’ll only be a few minutes.

The temperature of the air drops several degrees when Nikki leaves, and Lena is almost afraid that a frost will develop on the windows. 

“Well, I guess this is it, huh? Are going to make an offer?” Kara doesn’t look at her when she speaks, instead moving to look out over the city.

“I think I should, it fits all of my criteria. And the price isn’t bad.”

“So that’s it, you’re really moving out then?”

“That’s what this has always been about from the start, I don’t see why you’re getting upset about it now.” And really, she’s just as upset as Kara, but it feels good to lash out. feels good to blame someone else. If Kara didn’t want her to leave she should have said something instead of moping around. This is just as much Kara’s fault as it is hers.

“Maybe I’ve been upset the whole time and you just haven't noticed because you’ve been so intent on getting away from me.”

“Kara that isn’t -“

“I have to go. I’ll see you tonight.”

And then Kara is gone, out through the window, and Lena is grateful that she at least took her clothes with her and she doesn’t have to explain that away. 

\- - 

Her relationship with Kara is strained at best for the next week. She rushes Nikki through the paperwork to buy the condo, paying any and all of the extra fees it takes to get the purchase pushed through as quickly as possible. 

On Friday afternoon, Nikki drops by her office with the keys, and Lena can finally breathe a sigh of relief. She sends off a text to Kara asking her to dinner. 

Tonight’s the night. 

As long as she doesn’t chicken out. 

She can barely concentrate on her work, and her heart feels like it’s about to pound out of her chest. She’s a ball of barely contained nervous energy and she thinks she’s about to drive even mild-mannered Jess up the walls. 

She goes over her speech at least a dozen times, doing everything short of writing it down and putting it on a teleprompter. 

She’s nervous and nauseous and she has no idea what she’ll do if Kara doesn’t return her feelings. So she doesn’t let herself go there, doesn’t let herself think about it. Instead she focuses on her outfit, and her makeup, and the menu - making sure everything is perfect.

Everything has to be perfect.

The sound of boots on the balcony startles her. 

She knows it’s Kara before she looks, but that doesn’t stop her heart from jumping up in her throat.

“Kara? I thought we were meeting for dinner in -“ She checks the clock on the wall. “- forty-five minutes?”

The superhero marches past her without a word, frown on her face and cape swirling behind her.

“Kara?”

“I don’t want you to move out.”

“What?”

“I don’t want you to move out, and I realize that it probably would have been a good idea to tell you that before you decided to spend two million dollars on a condo, but I don’t. Want you to move out, that is.”

“You don’t?”

“No, that’s the last thing I want. I know that I probably screwed everything up when I kissed you, but I promise, it won’t happen again. I will do everything I can keep from making you uncomfortable.”

“You think I’m moving because you kissed me? Which technically I kissed you first.”

“You kissed me because you were trying keep that pervy guy from flirting with me. I kissed you because -“ Kara stops, fiddles with the thumb loops on her suit. “I kissed you because that’s all I’ve been able to think about for the last four months.”

“Four months?”

“You know when I blew out my powers and you took care of me?”

Lena nods slowly, trying to take everything in. 

“While you were at work the next day, that’s when I figured it out.”

“Figured what out?”

Kara’s eyes meet hers, unblinking.

“That I love you.”

Lena doesn’t have time to process the words before Kara speaks again. 

“Did you know that your heart beats exactly sixty-seven times a minute while you’re asleep? I do, because I stay up and count it; sometimes it’s the only thing that keeps me from going into sensory overload - staying up and counting your heartbeat, drowning out the rest of the world. Did you know that when you’re being snarky your left eyebrow raises? It’s always your left one. Or did you know that your feet freeze in the middle of the night because you refuse to wear socks to bed and every night, without fail you warm them up on me while your asleep.”

“Kara-“

“I know all of these little facts about you, and I love each and every one of them. I love that you’re so completely selfless. I love that you always put ridiculous amounts of creamer in your coffee and that you drink Scotch because it make you feel like a badass. I love that when you get excited and worked up about a new project the first thing you do is take off your heels. I love everything about you, Lena Luthor. And I know that you don’t feel the same way, and that’s okay. But I had to tell you, I couldn’t let you leave without telling you.”

Lena studies Kara for a long moment, watches the way her blue eyes sparkle with tears and her bottom lip quivers. She reaches out a hand and brushes Kara’s chin with her thumb. 

“Do you know why I bought a condo?”

Kara catches Lena's hand and holds it to her cheek, pressing so tightly that Lena can feel her shaking. 

“Because I ruined everything when I kissed you.”

“No, I bought a condo because I wanted to ask you out on a date and I thought living together might make you feel pressured to say yes. Or if you said no that things would be too awkward between us to live together.”

“You wanted to ask me out on a date?”

“That’s what tonight was about, I was going to ask you at dinner.”

Kara is silent for a long moment before speaking.

“Oh, Rao, I’ve been so stupid.”

“I think we’ve both been stupid.”

Kara giggles, and it’s contagious. 

Suddenly, the tables are flipped and Kara’s hand is on her cheek and she can’t _breathe_. 

Kara’s eyes are on her lips and her fingers are soft as they ease into Lena’s hair -

“May I kiss you?” The words are breathless from laughter as Kara whispers them into the space between them and it’s all Lena can do to nod. 

Kara’s lips crash into hers and she stumbles backwards into her desk. 

The distance separates them, and she sees Kara’s eyes darken. 

The next thing she knows, she’s being lifted onto the desk and her legs are wrapping around Kara’s waist, skirt riding up her thighs. Kara’s hands tug her hair back, exposing her neck and red lips slide down the column of her throat.

She moans, fingers clenching at the material of Kara’s suit. The sound seems to trigger something in Kara because she abruptly pulls back, eyes searching Lena’s face.

“Is this okay?”

Lena gives her best wicked grin. 

“I’ve always wanted to know how you get that suit off.”

\- - 

Later that night, Kara is sitting on the floor in a sports bra and boy shorts, legs disappearing under the coffee table laden with half empty pizza boxes. Lena is lounging on the couch, Kara’s cape draped over and she leans over Kara to reach for a piece of pizza.

“Sorry we missed you reservations.” Kara apologizes with a sly smile on her face that let’s Lena know she’s not really that sorry.

“I’m not, I can get reservations anytime. It’s not everyday that I get to fuck a superhero in my office.”

“I love it when you talk dirty.”

“Oh really?”

In a split second Kara is on top of her, and she’s being kissed thoroughly - pizza all but forgotten.

“It’s a shame you’re moving out, just as we’re figuring all this out.” Kara says when they’ve finally parted.

“You could always move in with me.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little early to be moving in together?”

She pushes the hair back from Kara’s face and leans up to place a soft kiss on her shoulder. 

“We’ve been living together for the past year.”

“Are you sure?”

“More sure than I’ve ever been of anything.”

Kara studies her for a long moment. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. Let’s move in together.”

\- - - - - -

“You know I could’ve done this in half the time and it would have been free.” 

Lena looks at Kara, arms crossed, crinkle in her brow as she watches the movers.

“I think it might draw attention if Supergirl carried our couch up the stairs, sweetheart.”

She leans up to kiss Kara’s forehead before dragging her towards the door. 

“Come on, roomie, we can go grab takeout while they finish up.” she pulls but Kara doesn’t move and she turns back to find blue eyes staring into her soul.

“You make me ridiculously happy, you know that?”

Lena smiles, and her heart feels light. 

“You make me ridiculously happy too.”

Kara leans forward until their foreheads touch.

“I’m glad you decided to move in with me all those months ago.”

“Best decision I ever made."


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going through some of my old files and found this bit that was supposed to go in the original story but I accidentally left out! oops! Consider it a deleted scene!
> 
> *EDIT* as of 8/12/18, this has been added to the first chapter but I'm lelaving this one up just in case!

It takes her a while to get used to being home without Kara. 

For it to not feel like she’s just over at Kara’s house without her. 

To feel like she’s just home alone.

It’s a gradual transition, one that takes close to two months. 

Eventually though, it settles in, and she starts to think of Kara’s apartment as _theirs_. 

It’s Sunday, and Kara is off on some quest for Snapper, with a promise to bring home dinner. The stock markets are closed, and all her paperwork is caught up and Lena is . . .

Bored. 

When she lived at the office, it was easy to get caught up in L-Corp business. But here, it’s different. She can actually relax. 

So that’s exactly what she does, picking up the novel she’s been trying to finish for months and settling on the couch with a cup of tea. She’s five chapters in when she hears the window open.

Supergirl is standing there, trying to get her boot loose from the curtains. 

Immediately Lena scrambles upward, the throw blanket falling to the floor as she dog ears her page. 

“Supergirl?”

The super hero freezes before disentangling herself and turning to face the couch. 

“Lena! Ummm, hi?”

“Are you okay?” She pushes her glasses up her nose and sets the book on the coffee table.

“Yeah, I'm just . . . surprised to see you.”

“Did Kara not tell you I moved in?”

“No, yeah, she did, I just -“ Lena doesn’t think she’s ever seen Supergirl this flustered. “-forgot, I guess. Is she here?”

“Kara?”

Supergirl nods. 

“No, she’s out doing some field work for Snapper. Did you need something?”

“No?”

“I don’t think so?”

Lena can’t help but laugh at the confused expression on the hero’s face.

“Do you want to come in for a drink?”

“Water? Tea?” She holds up her own now empty mug. 

“Oh!” Supergirl looks around the apartment before nodding. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll take some tea. Thanks.” 

Lena smiles and makes her way to the kitchen, Supergirl following behind.

“Busy day fighting crime?”

“Oh, you know, the usual stuff. Car jackings, bank robberies, there was a fire down at the factory down on 38th street.”

Supergirl lifts herself up on the counter, and Lena can’t help but notice how comfortable she looks. 

“Sounds productive. “ She shoots Supergirl a smirk as she pulls down the tea kettle. “Everything taken care of?”

“National City is safe, once again.”

“Thanks to you.”

Supergirl blushes, and Lena can’t help think how different it is to see National City’s hero like this - sitting up on a kitchen counter with her cape tucked up behind her and legs swinging.

"Green tea okay?”

“Do you have the orange kind?”

“One orange tea, coming up!”

\- -

“So then I asked the guy why he started punching me when obviously the bullets weren’t working.” 

“He tried to punch you?! Has he never seen a news story? Like ever?”

“I don’t know? People try to punch me all the time, and I don’t understand why. I think I broke his hand.” Supergirl looks almost sad at the thought of some poor citizen breaking their hand by punching her and Lena laughs.

“If they did, it’s their own fault. It’s not your fault your indestructible.”

Supergirl shrugs. 

"I still feel a little bad.”

“Maybe it will teach him a lesson.”

“What, not to punch super heroes?”

“No,” She laughs. “That crime doesn’t pay - or whatever cheesy one-liner you use when you stop bad guys.”

“Oh! That! Well I usually just say, ‘Justice is served’, in my best Batman voice.”

Lena snorts and immediately feels embarrassed but Supergirl just grins. 

“Impersonating Batman? Isn’t that a felony?”

“I mean, I’m stronger than Batman, so does it really count?”

“True, I suppose Wayne should be honored to have you impersonate him.”

“Wayne?! You mean you know -“

“Batman’s secret identity? Yes.” 

”I guess you really are a genius.” 

“Was there any doubt?”

“Well, no, I suppose not.” Supergirl leans into her, bumping shoulders. "You know, you’re a billionaire do-gooder, why don’t you put on a mask and a cape and deliver vigilante justice with cool toys?”

“Mmm, I think James Olsen has the CEO vigilante role covered, besides, I’d rather save the world in different ways. It is possible to do good behind a desk.”

Supergirl’s jaw drops, and Lena can’t help but feel a twinge of pride.

“You knew about James too?”

“What can I say, I have a penchant for figuring out super hero secret identities.”

“Oh, really?”

“Although, I haven’t figured yours out yet.”

“No? Maybe I don’t have one.”

Lena studies her carefully, wide blue eyes and glowing skin, smelling like sun and fresh air.

“You do, but you don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready.”

“Lena, I want to tell you, I just don’t want you to think less of me for not telling you sooner.”

“You’ve saved my life, what? Five times now? I could never think less of you.”

“I think just three. The gala doesn’t count because technically you saved everyone, and I’m not sure what the other time would be.”

“I’m sure there’s at least one other time that we don’t know about.”

Supergirl laughs at that.

“So? My secret identity, huh?”

“You don’t have to.”

“No, I should, I think it’s time.” 

Supergirl meets her gaze, unflinching. After a moment she takes a deep breath and opens her mouth. 

Lena can feel her heart pounding with anticipation. 

She doesn’t care, of course.

It doesn’t matter. 

If Supergirl spends her days as a chef or a delivery girl or maybe she’s an architect or an engineer - it doesn’t matter.

She’s still Supergirl. 

But Lena can’t deny that she _really_ wants to know. Wants to know the real Supergirl. 

“I’m actually -“ the sound of sirens on the street cut off whatever Supergirl is about to say and they both chuckle. 

“Duty calls.” Supergirl sounds almost regretful.

“Up, up, and away.”

Supergirl gives her a smile and a wave and then she’s out the window, her exit much more graceful than her entrance.

Lena woud be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed, but it’s not a big deal. Supergirl was _willing_ to tell her; that’s something at least. She wonders briefly if Kara knows Supergirl’s secret identity, they are awfully close. But she won’t ask.

That’s Supergirl’s secret to tell.

When she’s ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


End file.
